Catocchio
by JusSonic
Summary: Fanmake of Pinocchio. A little cat puppet named Danny is brought to life and tries his best to be good so he can become a real boy. But it can be difficult to do so. Can a rat named Remy help him? COMPLETE!
1. Prologue: When You Wish Upon A Star

Author's note  
Hey folks, JusSonic here, working on my next Disney fanmake, this time of _Pinocchio_, get ready for some happiness and delight.

* * *

Prologue: When You Wish Upon A Star

**Cat-occhio**

**By JusSonic**

**Based on the classic film by Walt Disney Pictures**

Voice: _**When you wish upon a star**__**  
**__**Makes no difference who you are**__**  
**__**Anything your heart desires will come to you**__**  
**__**If your heart is in your dreams**__**  
**__**No request is too extreme**__**  
**__**When you wish upon a star**__**  
**__**As dreamers do**_

**Casting by JusSonic**

Chorus: _**Fate is kind**__**  
**__**She bring to those who love**_

**Produced by JusSonic**

**Co-written and co-directed Anonymous But Interested, nobodiez and Julayla Beryl**

_**The sweet fulfillment of their secret longing**_

**Written and directed by JusSonic**

We see a desk as a blue book titled 'Cat-occhio' is nearby., along with two others like 'Sorabi' and 'Rainbow Dash's E-Mails'. A light focuses onto a shelf near the book as we see who was singing.  
The singer is a rat, literally, and a male one too. He had bluish-gray fur brown eyes, cute little peach-colored ears, pink paws, and a short pink tail. His name is Remy the Rat.

Remy: _**Like a bolt out of the blue**__**  
**__**Fate steps in and sees you through**__**  
**__**When you wish upon a star**__**  
**__**Your dreams come true**_

Once the song is over, Remy looks at the readers and smile, "Pretty huh?" He stood up while continuing, "Well, betcha a lot of you folks don't believe that, I mean about a wish coming true, eh?"  
"Hey, Remy, who are you talking to?" A voice spoke up as another male rat came into the scene. He's a big chubby brown one with blue eyes, pink nose, pink ears, paws, and tail. His name is Emile and right now he is eating cheese.  
"Oh, I'm about to tell a story to the readers at home."  
"What, those folks whom we claim to see?"  
"Yes, I'm about to tell the folks the story of how we met a good friend of ours and how wishes came true." Remy said to Emile with a smile. "Remember that one?"  
"Geez, it's been a while, Remy." Emile said while scratching his head. "Mind giving me a reminder?"  
"Sure will, in fact, I'm about to say it now. Anyway, I never believe in wishes coming true. In fact, you and I were two simple rats singing our way from hearth and hearth...hmm, you know what? Why don't I tell you and them what made me change my mind?"  
"So stop delaying, I'm getting hungry and bored here!"  
Remy shake his head as he heads over to the 'Cat-occhio' book and slid it down. The rat motions his brother who helps him undid the lock on the book itself before they open it onto the first page.  
"Okay…'one night, a long time'..." Remy stops as he saw that the first page is back to turn back, the rat stops it in time. "Hang on; let me get this out of the way first. Emile?"  
"Sure thing, bro," Emile said as he puts a candelabrum onto the pages as a bookmark, keeping the first one in page. "Okay."  
"Thank you. Ahem. Now let us begin, shall we?"

Author's note  
And thus the story begins, folks. In the next chapter, the story begins as Remy and Emile arrives at the workshop home of Hoagie P. Gilligan and his alien pal Stitch, the fat boy makes a toy named Danny Cat whom he treats as a son...then make a wish that the toy itself is a real kitten. Read, review and suggest.


	2. Chapter 1: The Wish of Hoagie

Chapter 1: The Wish of Hoagie

_"One night, a long time ago, our travels took us to this quiet little village. This night was a beautiful one as the stars are shining like diamonds above this sleepy little town."_ Remy's voice is heard narrating as we see a small town in the middle of the night. Stars glitter in the sky above.  
_"Pretty as a picture,"_ Emile's voice said in amusement. We now see a small shop that is closed by there is some light on in the window. We go to it now.  
_"As we came through the crooked streets, we don't see a soul around. The only sign of life was a lighted window that belongs to a shop of a toy maker...his name is Hoagie P. Gilligan."_  
_"We hopped on over and look in."_  
We can see the camera representing the rats 'hopping to the shops, stopping at the window. Inside is a glowing fireplace with handmade toys. We now see Remy and Emile with their bags and such, taking a peek into the place.  
_"Well, it seems a shame if we let a nice warm fire like that go to waste. So what did Remy and I do?"_ Emile's voice asks as we see the rats leaving the window as they squeeze under the doorway. _"Isn't that obvious? We go in and take good look around!"_  
Once Remy and Emile are inside the place, they look around, making sure that the two rats aren't seen, scurrying from place to place with Remy's voice narrating, _"Well, being in a strange place like this shop, we don't know what to expect. Come on, even rats can't be too careful, right?"_  
Remy rush over to a hiding place, looking around before signaling Emile to follow which he did, joining his brother in hiding. Both of them look around and relax. No one is around good so it is safe for the rats to come out of hiding.  
_"After making sure that no one is around, we made ourselves at home."_ Remy's voice narrates as the two rats head to the fireplace. The younger rat uses an umbrella to pull out a hot coal, using it to warm himself and Emile up. _"As we warm ourselves up, we took a look around the place."_  
We see a lot objects and gadgets Emile's voice narrates, _"Folks, you haven't seen a place like this! There is a bunch of cool clocks that you've ever laid eyes on, along with some toy parts. We saw music boxes, each one a fine work of art. Shelf after shelf with toys and..."_  
Just then the rat spot something, much to their amazement as Remy narrates, _"Just then, something caught our eye: a toy cat! One of this marinated things with springs, joints...a puppet too!"_  
We now see what the rats just saw: it's a toy that looks like a kitten whose is an orange male tomcat with peach around his bottom hands, feet, and partially his face. He wears a white button up shirt, a dark green vest, and green pants.  
The rats rush over, climbing onto the top of the dresser while landing in front of the boy. Remy smiles while saying, "Cute for a kitten toy," The rat pulls on a string a bit, "Ding, ding, going up!"  
The rats climb up the string, stopping in front of the toy kitten's face. Emile taps the face while saying, "Nice work. Luckily he's a toy, I don't know what would happen if he's real."  
"Come on, this kitten would've been our friend if he was real."  
"Okay then!" A voice spoke up, the rat saw something coming down the stairs nearby from the upstairs. It is a male human Caucasian wearing a medium blue shirt, light brown pants and dark brown pilot's cap with attached goggles. He is of average height (by ten-year-old standards) and rather on the pudgy side. He also appears to be wearing detective clothing. His name is Hoagie Gilligan AKA Numbuh 2, toy maker and owner of the job. "It shouldn't be much longer."  
We see something following him. It is a dark blue-furred male alien creature resembling a cross between a dog and a koala with bat-like ears. His name is Experiment 626 AKA Stitch, Hoagie's friend.  
"Well, how much longer?" Stitch complains to Hoagie. "Meega wants to bother Nemo some more."  
Hoagie comment, "Now, Little Buddy, Lilo made you pinky promise to leave that cute little fish alone. And you KNOW how seriously she takes pinky promises."  
Stitch nod with a gulp, knowing his OTHER best friend could get downright scary when a pinky promise is broken (and she has an odd knack for ALWAYS finding out when a pinky promise is broken).  
"Okay, more paint and he will be finished." Hoagie announces. Remy and Emile climbs up on the strings of the cat, heading to the top shelf to watch the man work on his creation. "He will be all right, right Stitch?"  
"Ih, as long as weega can play with him, Stitch." Stitch said with a nod.  
As Hoagie works on the toy while humming, the rats saw the next shelf across of them and run before jumping over to it. They miss but grab the one below it in time. Emile got up onto the shelf as he pulls his brother to safely.  
The two rats hid behind other figures, watching Hoagie dip his brush into more paint with Stitch and Nemo, the little clown fish that the boy kept as a fish and what Lilo warned the alien not to mess with, watch on.  
Emile grins, resting his paw on something. Remy notices as he spoke up, "Err Emile?"  
Emile turns, helping as he saw that he put his paw on the backside of a doll named Jane Porter, making him yelp sheepishly, "Oops! Err, sorry about. Heh heh," The brother turns away, clearing his throat as Remy chuckles a bit.  
Hoagie put the last touch onto his creation and smile while saying, "See? Does that make a big difference or what?"  
"Ih, what, what," Stitch exclaims as Nemo nods a bit. "This is going to be a great toy."  
"Very good," Remy said impressed as he and Remy nods a bit. "Very, very, go..."  
The rat stops as he saw an unhappy Mr. Grumpy toy watching the scene. Emile sighs while saying, "Figures. Can't please everybody," The two rats go back to watching the scene though Remy frowns at the Mr. Grumpy toy in general.  
"All right, I got the name for you...Danny Cat!" Hoagie said with a smile. Turning to Stitch, he asks, "So whatcha think, Stitch?"  
"Hmmm, nah; Sounds corny," Stitch remark, frowning as he shakes his head meaning 'no' at the name.  
"Oh man. Nemo, do you like it?" Hoagie asks the fish. But Nemo shakes his head, not liking the name here. "All right then, we will leave it to the Kitty Cat. Do you like it?"  
Hoagie, turning to the puppet, smiles as he pulls the strings on Danny, making him nods yes. The man grins as he said, "Sweet! Danny Cat, it is!" The rats smile in approval. That name does suit the kitty toy.  
"All right, time to try you out." Hoagie said as he picks up Danny, carrying him over to where Remy and Emile are hiding, making them hide underneath a music box with little players in time to avoid being seen.  
Hoagie pushes a button on the music box, music begins to play as Remy and Emile had to dodge the knick-knacks.  
"Ouch, ouch," Remy exclaims as he dodge a knick-knack but got poke in the back by another. "Ouch, let me out!"  
"Take it easy, will ya?" Emile exclaims as he almost got squished. "Break it up, will you?"  
The two rats quickly crawl out from underneath the music box; Remy nearly dodges the key that is turning as he said, "Geez, lots of downbeats in there."  
The two rats spots Hoagie playing with Danny as Stitch follows the two. As Hoagie hums a tune, a little song begins to play.

Hoagie: _**Little wooden head**__**  
**__**Go play your part**__**  
**__**Bring a little joy**__**  
**__**To every heart**_

Stitch steps back as Danny comes to him.

_**Little do you know and yet it's true**__**  
**__**that I'm mighty proud of you**_

_**little wooden feet and best of all**__**  
**__**little wooden seat in case you fall**_

Danny was lifted and brought back down, Stitch moves to dodge him. Hoagie laughs, "Man, how cool!"

_**My little wooden head**_

Remy and Emily stood behind the players as they play the song. Just then they saw Hoagie coming to him, causing them to pretend to be part of the music to avoid being seen by the man as he came by.  
Hoagie turns Danny to Nemo as he said, "Danny, meet Nemo." The kitten toy was lifted by the man who made him bow. "Say hello."  
Nemo smiles and spins around in the bowl, bowing as well. Turning to Stitch, the man carries the kitten toy while saying, "Say hello to Stitch."  
Stitch looks at Danny wary but smiles as the kitten toy 'pets' him, making the alien ay, "Wow, Stitch likes this." Stitch smiles as he continues getting petted...until Danny 'kicks him'.  
"Ha ha ha, oh man, getting mischievous already, eh?"  
"Take this, stupid head!"  
Stitch swats at Danny's leg, causing it to get tangled in the strings. Hoagie said in pretend concern, "Uh oh. You see what happens?"  
Hoagie untangles Danny's leg and made the kitten toy 'crawl' to Stitch, making him back up while saying, "Gah; come on. Meega is joking, come on..." The alien then fell down some stairs, causing him to disappear from sight.  
Stitch, recovering, peeks back up and saw Danny, Hoagie booms out, "BOO!" The alien yelps as he got spook, causing him to fall down once more. The man laughs as he held his toy. "Oh man! You are a little rascal, eh? And that smile, you know I..."  
"Come on, Hoagie." Stitch protests as he rubs against Hoagie's leg. "Don't leave meega out in the cold! Stitch was always good friend to you!"  
"Uh oh, getting jealous, eh?" Hoagie asks in amusement as he picks up Stitch by the back of his fur. "If I didn't know any better, Danny, I say Stitch is jealous of ya."  
"Oh, never, Stitch isn't jealous." Stitch said in pretend innocence...then tries to swat at Danny, only to miss. "Okay, maybe Stitch is a bit."  
Hoagie puts Stitch onto the work desk, petting his pal while saying, "Relax, Stitch; I still..." Suddenly dinging noises are heard, much to the toymaker's notice, "Uh oh."  
Stitch glances at the clocks that he made, which chime at the same time, all different. One has Daffy Duck and Melissa quacking, the second clock has the Honey Nut Cheerio Bee buzzing. The third clock shows Raichu, Pikachu and Pichu making different noises.  
The fourth clocks has a villain named Slade trying to chop the head of Beast Boy who puts it out, missing each time. The fifth clock shows Clayton trying to shoot Tarzan, only to miss. The sixth clock shows Homer Simpson hang out a bag doorway, hiccupping. The final clock shows Marge Simpson spanking Bart Simpson, who is whining because of the trouble he has caused.  
"Say, what time is it?" Hoagie asks as he took out his watch that has a picture of Spanky and Captain Hero hitting their mugs together. It said 9:45 PM. "Wow, it's getting late. Better get to bed."  
Stitch yawns a bit as Hoagie picks him up to get ready for bed. Turning to Danny, the fat man said, "Night Danny." He grins, poking the kitten toy on the nose, "Little funny face; Heh heh."  
The rats yawn a bit, time for them to go to bed. Hoagie smiles as he tickles Nemo in his fishbowl while saying, "Good night Nemo, my little clownfish," The clown smiles, loving the rubbing. Stitch was about to leave when Hoagie stops him, "Stitch! You say goodnight too!"  
Stitch glances at Nemo who motions in his fishbowl, wanting the alien to say goodnight to him. The alien turns back to his friend while asking, "Awww; do Stitch have to?"  
"Do it!" Hoagie snaps sternly. Stitch sighs then licks Nemo's fishbowl making the clownfish chuckles a bit. "Well, good night, my little funny fish."  
Nemo smiles as he swims into his little castle to sleep for the night. Meanwhile, Remy open up matchboxes for him and his brother to sleep in; as they climb in, the former said, "Man, this is my idea of comfort."  
"Same here," Emile said, getting up for a moment, "Solid comfort." He got into a comfortable place, sighing a bit.  
Hoagie, in his PJs, was in bed with Stitch, wearing a nightcap, getting into the small bed near the man's. Hoagie, nodding to Danny, said, "Check him out, Stitch. He looks...well, almost alive."  
Stitch nods sleepily while yawning, "Yeah, that would be good."  
"Man, wouldn't it be also good if Danny was a real kitten? Oh well, come on. Time we got to sleep."  
Hoagie put out the candle nearby and settles in his bed. Stitch smiles as he did the same thing in his own bed. The alien sighs as he prepares to sleep, ready for a goodnight sleep.  
"Hey, Stitch." Hoagie said, waking Stitch up and making him frowns at the man, very grumpy.  
"Oh, what now," Stitch snaps at Hoagie in frustration as the man points to the window nearby.  
"Forgot to open the window, Can you get it for me?"  
Stitch growls a bit, but decides to humor Hoagie. The alien kick the sheets off as he climbs onto his friend's bed and jumps to the window, climbing up. Stitch now open it ajar, he push it more open and hung onto the window.  
Stitch swung himself back to sill, sitting on the ledge. Suddenly Hoagie gasps as he saw something outside, causing him to point while exclaiming, "Stitch, whoa! Look, it's the Wishing Star!"  
Remy and Emile got curious as they turn to see a bright silver star in the sky. Hoagie got on his knees near the bed while saying, "Star light; star bright, the first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I make tonight…say, Stitch, do you know what I wish for?"  
"Afraid not," Stitch said while shaking his head. Remy and Emile listen in closely, curious as to what the man was wishing for.  
"Yeah, I wished that my Danny would be a real kitten." Hoagie sighs as he got into bed, petting Stitch. "Man, wouldn't that be cool, just think. A real kitten to have as a son..."  
"Wow, a very lovely though, eh," Emile ask Remy with a sigh. Imagine, a kitten toy being a real kitten.  
"Right; But not at all practical," Remy yawns as he goes back to sleep. Emile shrugs while going back to sleep himself. His brother doesn't believe in 'wishing coming true' thing.  
"A real...kitten..." Hoagie mumbles a bit as Stitch is getting petted. The alien pauses upon noticing that his friend stop petting him and goes back to sleep.  
"Well, may as well keep my pal company tonight." Stitch mumbles as he crawls under the cover with him. Soon the alien goes into a deep sleep as well.

Author's note  
Is that a wonderful wish or what? In the next chapter, Glinda, the Good Witch of the North, arrives and uses her magic to make Danny come to life. But how will he tell right from wrong to make Hoagie's wish come true? That's where the rats come in. Read, review and suggest!

Lilo will be Pinkie Pie in my future fanmake of _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_.


	3. Chapter 2: A Kitten Comes to Life

Author's note  
Actually, Secret-Universe, I think you got the wrong Danny, the cat I'm using is from the Warner Bros. film _Cats Don't Dance_;As for Sylvester and Tweety, too obvious.

A.B.I., good suggestions though Stitch wasn't awake when Remy explains the contempt of 'conscience' to Danny; Maybe next chapter, probably.

Guest, yes, I did get your comment about Golden Heart.

Chapter 2: A Kitten Comes to Life

The rats continue sleeping...or trying to anyway, The clocks were tick-tocking loudly, making it difficult for them to do so. Remy and Emile glances at 3 different ones then they try to ignore them.  
Remy and Emile yelps as the tick-tocking got louder, making their eyes following the swinging of the pendulums until they snap out of it. Even the sand dropping in the hourglass was getting loud.  
Remy tries to cover his ears but looks annoyed due to another noise. Hoagie, Stitch and Nemo were snoring so loudly, it's like thunder in here. This has gone far enough.  
"QUIET!" Remy yells loudly enough. As a result, the sounds were stopped.  
"Geez, a bit too tense, Remy," Emile ask in concern as Remy sighs, preparing to go back to sleep.  
"Yeah, but still, enough is enough after all; Come on, Emile, back to sleep."  
"Right, Remy. I can't wait to continue on tomorrow."  
Remy and Emile lie in their matchboxes, preparing to sleep. But suddenly, some light came into the room, waking them up once more.  
"Now what's going on?" Remy ask in annoyance. He and Emile saw something, a blue glow coming to the window...coming from the same wishing star.  
"Whoa, Remy! What's going on?" Emile asks Remy in alarm as he and Remy rush to hide into a jar on the shelf.  
"I don't know, but we better play it safe."  
As the two rats watch on, a figure appears from the light. It is a blond haired woman with blue eyes wearing silver crown and pink dress.  
"Wow...it's a witch and a beautiful one too." Emile said, giving out one mighty whistle.  
"Sssh," Remy hush Emile, not wanting his brother go give the two rats' position away. At least, not until they figure out what's going on here.  
Turning to the sleeping Hoagie and Stitch, the witch smiles as she said, "Good Hoagie, as you have given so much happiness to others and help those in need despite your craziness, I, Glinda the good witch, degrees that your wish deserve to come true." Glinda then turns to Danny as she waves her wand, touching the kitten toy's head with it. "Little puppet made of pine, awake. The gift of life is thane."  
The kitten toy glows a bit before stopping. Suddenly, to the rats' amazement, he begins to move, blinking while rubbing his eyes. Remy said in amazement, "Wow...what you can't do these days."  
"That toy has come to life!" Emile exclaims in amazement.  
"I can move..." Danny gasps a bit as he realizes what he himself just did. "I can't talk?" The rats smile as the toy prepares to get up. "I can walk too!" Of course, Danny fell back down. Apparently, he hasn't gotten to walking right just yet.  
"Yes, I have given you life, Danny Cat." Glinda explains to Danny with a smile.  
"Really; why did you do that?"  
"You see, tonight, your creator Hoagie P. Gilligan wishes for a kitten to have to treat like a son."  
"So wait, am I a real kitten?" Danny asks Glinda hopefully. Wouldn't Hoagie be happy.  
As Remy and Remy got closer to listen to the converison better, Glinda shakes her head while explaining, "No, Danny. In order for Hoagie's wish to come true, to do so will be up to you."  
"Wait, up to me?"  
"If you prove yourself brave, truthful and unselfish, then some day you will be a real kitten."  
"A real kitten," Danny exclaims with a happy smile on his face.  
"Well, that won't be easy." Remy said with a sigh to Emile.  
"Why's that, Remy?" Emile asks Remy, concerned by the remark.  
"Because boys or male cats can give in to trouble or temptation, unless they know what to do.  
"You got to learn to choose between right and wrong." Glinda explains to Danny seriously.  
"Right and wrong; But how will I know that?" Danny asks Glinda, puzzled by what the witch is explaining to him.  
"Oh, he'll know." Emile said with a nod to Remy who just looks concerned some more.  
"Your conscience will let you know." Glinda explains to Danny, the rats nod a bit, figuring that is enough for the kitten to figure out.  
"What's a conscience?" Danny asks in confusion, much to Remy's disbelief and Emile's surprise.  
"Ugh, what's a cons..." Remy groans a bit; Time for this cat to know what a conscience is so the rat jumps down while calling out, "Let me tell ya, kiddo!"  
"Hey, wait up!" Emile exclaims as he follows Remy until the two rats lands in front of the surprised Danny. Who are these two?  
"You see, Danny, a conscience is that small voice that folks barely listen to. Honestly, that's the trouble with this world today. And..."  
"Are you my conscience?" Danny asks Remy curiously.  
"Wait, me?" Remy asks in a puzzled way; Him; Danny's conscience?  
Glinda laughs while asking Remy, "Would you want to be Danny's conscience?" The rat looks at the witch then blush a bit while muttering some stuff. That Glinda is a beautiful one.  
"Come on, bro. I think it would be fun to be a cat's conscience!" Emile exclaims to Remy eagerly then looks alarmed at what he just said. "Wait, what did I just say?"  
"Well, sure, no problem." Remy said, blushing and nodding stupidly.  
"Oh, very well," Glinda said with a happy smile. "What are your name as well as the rat next to you?"  
"Oh, my name is Remy the Rat. This other one is my brother Emile."  
"Wait, did I suggest being conscience for a cat?" Emile asks uneasily, making Remy nudge his brother to not 'jinx it'.  
"Kneel, Remy." Glinda request Remy with a smile.  
"Huh? Oh." Remy said as he bow low to Glinda, Emile moves out of the way, "Oh, no tricks, okay?"  
Using her wand, Glinda touch Remy's forehead as he begins to glow. The witch announces, "I hereby give you the title of Lord High Keeper of the Knowledge of Right and Wrong, Counselor in Moments of Temptation and Guides along the Straight and Narrow Path. Arise, Sir Remy."  
Remy stood up, smiling as he is now wearing a black jacket, little shoes and a hat, holding an umbrella. Emile whistles while saying, "Your new outfit looks pretty swell, Remy."  
"I know; thanks." Remy said with a smile as he looks himself over, then thought of something. "Wait, don't I get a badge or something?"  
"Well see, definitely on how well you do." Glinda said, implying that if Remy succeeds in teaching Danny Cat how to tell what's right and what's wrong, then he will get a badge.  
"If I do well?"  
"One shouldn't wonder."  
"Yes!" Remy laughs as he jumps up and down. "Will mine be a good one?"  
"Hey, can I help? I wanna help the cat!" Emile exclaims eagerly then looks confused. "Did I do that again?"  
"Yes, you may help...and Remy, maybe on the gold star." Glinda said to the rats gently. Turning to Danny, she said, "Don't forget, Danny, be a good kitten and always let your conscience be your guide."  
And thus, Glidna disappears in a blue light, leaving the house. Remy and Emile wave goodbye as the former said, "Good-bye, Glinda, and no worries, we won't let you down."  
"Goodbye!" Danny exclaims happily while waving goodbye to Glinda. That leaves him with his new conscience.

Author's note  
Nice for the rats to meet Danny Cat; In the next chapter, Remy explains to his new friend to give a little whistle and Hoagie, Stitch and Nemo meets the new Danny Cat. Fun and hilarity pursue. Read, review and suggest.


	4. Chapter 3: A Little Whistle

Chapter 3: A Little Whistle

Remy smiles as he look at his reflection, admiring his look in a mirror. The rat, along with Emile, is now in charge of Danny. Perfect.  
"Not bad, I always say." Remy said with a smile.  
"Err, Remy?" Emile asks as he points to Danny who is looking at the rats in curiosity, much to Remy's notice.  
"Oh, right, right. Almost forgot about you, Danny. Okay, it's time that you, Emile and I have a little heart to heart talk."  
"Uh, you sure; this is a kitten whose will grow up to be a cat we're talking about. What if..."  
"Oh relax, Emile." Remy assures his brother with a smile. "Like you said, he's a kitten so we will teach him not to eat us, especially after we talked with him."  
"Uh, why should we have a heart to heart talk?" Danny asks Remy curiously.  
"Oh well, you want to be a real kitten like Hoagie wanted, correct?"  
Danny nods meaning 'yes'. Emile said as he and his brother sat down, "All right, good. Sit on down." The kitten cat sat down onto the table with a thud. "Now then, how shall we do this?"  
"I will start, Emile." Remy said as he takes his new umbrella. "Danny, what you must know is that the world can have a lot of temptations."  
"Temptations," Danny ask Remy, not sure what his new friend means.  
"Yes temptations. Now then...there are some things that seem right at the time...but...err, even though some things seem right sometimes...sometimes the wrong things, well, may be at the wrong time or vice versa. So you understand?"  
"Uh...I don't." Emile said with a shrug. Danny begins to nod but shake his head much to Remy's notice; Looks like the kitten doesn't understand either.  
"Not really, but I can do it right if you can teach me." Danny suggests to Remy hopefully.  
"All right, there we go." Remy said with a smile. "We're going to help you out. Now, anytime you need us, Danny. Just whistle, like this." The rat gave a whistle to demonstrate.  
"Like this?"  
Danny tries to whistle but all he did was gives out a blow. Emile remarks, "Wow, we got a lot to work with here."  
"No, no, Danny, one more time." Remy said to Danny with a nod.  
"Like this?" Danny asks as he tries again, but still nothing but hot air.  
"No, no, now listen..." Remy gave 3 perfect whistles in a row. Danny fails the first two times but soon he gave out a perfect whistle, making him and his pals smile. "Yes! That's it! Now let's sing!"  
Remy begins to dance at random. As Danny and Emile watch on, the former got onto a wooden ledge as he begins to sing.

Remy: _**When you get in trouble**__**  
**__**And you don't know right from wrong**__**  
**__**Give a little whistle **_(Whistles into his hat)  
_**Give a little whistle**_

The whistle came out of Remy's hat, much to Danny and Emile's amazement.

_**When you meet temptation**__**  
**__**And the urge is very strong**__**  
**__**Give a little whistle**_

Emile tries to whistle into his own paws.

_**Give a little whistle**_

Emile waits for his own whistle's echo...but nothing came out of his paws. The rat shook them a bit, looking confused at what happened.

_**Not just a little squeak**__**  
**__**Pucker up and blow!**_

Remy then blows into a jar to make a low sounding tone. As the song continues, Danny got up while smiling.

_**And if your whistle's weak**__**  
**__**You yell…?**_

"Remy and Emile," Danny giggles while making a guess.  
"That's right!" The two rats laugh as they now jump onto a violin's thing string with Remy still singing.

_**Take the straight and narrow path**__**  
**__**And if you start to slide**__**  
**__**Give a little whistle**_ (They slid as the string made a high note)  
_**Give a little whistle**_ (Another high note was made)  
_**And always let your conscience be your guide****!**_

The violin string then snaps, sending the rats right onto a bending saw. The two bounce on it until they jump onto a cuckoo clock. Emile moves the larger hand before Remy knocks on a small door.  
Soon figures came out of the cuckoo clock, Remy and Emile leads the way as if in a parade. Once the figures goes back into the cuckoo clock, Remy himself finish up his song.

_**Take the straight and narrow path**__**  
**__**And if you start to slide**__**  
**__**Give a little whistle…**_

"Yoo-hoo!" Emile exclaims as he winks at a farm girl figure which seems to look at him when it turns its head in his direction.

_**Give a little whistle…**_

"Woo-Hoo!" Emily exclaims with a smile as the girl 'look' back at him as he tries to follow her into the clock.

_**And always let your conscience be your guide!**_

Of course, the small door hits him in the face, sending Emile right into Remy, knocking both rats down. Danny, smiling, dance as he sang along.

Danny: _**And always let your conscience be your guide!**_

"Look out, Danny!" Remy exclaims in alarm. Too late, Danny accidentally trip on some stuff, sending him crashing to the floor.  
The noise from the accident was so loud, it woke everyone else in the house. The rats rushes for cover as Hoagie exclaim, "Hey, who's there?"  
"Ih! Speak or suffer the wrath of Stitch," Stitch demands, getting ready to fight off any intruder who may have broken into the place.  
"Oh, it's me!" Danny calls out from under the desk that he has fallen under.  
"Oh, just you," Hoagie said as he prepares to sleep again with Stitch, thinking nothing of it at first. But then the two jumps up in alarm and shock. "What the…Stitch, someone is in here."  
"Oh great, just when Stitch is getting some sleep." Stitch groans a bit, hiding underneath the pillows as the rats poke their heads out from hiding a bit.  
Hoagie got a candle out and lit it before taking out his laser gun. The fat man got out of bed and slowly tiptoes through the area while Stitch follows him. They got to be careful as to not cause any damages while dealing with the intruder.  
"Careful, Stitch; He could spring out on us at any time." Hoagie whispers to Stitch. The two crept slowly a bit as they search. The alien mumbles something causing his friend to shush him. The two continues on until they are near where Danny was. "Okay, he should be in here somewhere."  
Remy and Emile, watching, couldn't help but snicker a bit. Just then Danny touch Stitch while exclaiming, "Here I am!"  
"AHHHH," Stitch screams in terror as he jumps onto Hoagie, causing his fat man friend to shoot off his laser gun. The rats got out of the way in time as the clocks went crazy from the commotion.  
Soon the noise settle down as Hoagie, who has fallen down, sat up with Stitch on his head. The two look around and saw Danny on the floor, fallen down as well.  
"Hoagie, look," Stitch exclaims as he got off Hoagie's head as he came over to Danny. "Your toy must've fallen off during the intruder's presence."  
"Oh Danny," Hoagie said with a sigh as he picks him Danny, putting him back into place. "How did you get down there?"  
"Oh, I fell down." Danny said to Hoagie with a smile.  
"Oh you did, eh? Well...wait, hang on! Are you talking just now?"  
"Yeah! Sure am!"  
"No way, no, this can't be!" Hoagie exclaims in shock as he backs away. The fat man can't be hearing this. His toy creation can't be talking! He's hearing things!  
"Yes, I can move too!" Danny insists while waving his arms around happily.  
"No, no, you can't! I am having a bad dream, it's a bad dream! Wake up, Hoagie, wake up!"  
"Whoa, Hoagie, calm down," Stitch exclaims in alarm. Hoagie grabs a jug of water pouring water right onto his head, getting his friend wet too, "Gah! Okay, no need to get Stitch wet too!"  
"Okay, I'm better. Now let's see who is dreaming..." Hoagie, calm down, said as he goes back to Danny. "All right, say something, I dare ya!"  
"Hee, you're funny! Do it again!" Danny giggles a bit much to Hoagie's surprise. So the human isn't dreamy! His puppet kitten is indeed talking!  
"Whoa, you can talk!"  
"Right, and Glinda, the witch came."  
"Glinda the good witch of the South?" Hoagie asks in amazement. He heard stories of Glinda, the good witch of the South but hasn't heard her. She must've brought Danny to life!  
"Yep, and I got a conscience as well!" Danny explains happily to Hoagie, much to the fat man's wonder while Remy and Emile smile at this.  
"Conscience?"  
Stitch comment, "Don't look at me; Hoagie is the one with the conscience."  
"Yes, someday...I'm going to be a real kitten!" Danny exclaims happily to his 'father'.  
"A real kitten! Yes, my wish has come true! Stitch," Hoagie cheers on happily as he picks up Danny. The alien smiles, happy for his best friend, "He's alive and can talk; Say hello to Stitch!"  
"Hello to Stitch." Danny said as he tries to pet Stitch. The alien backs away, recalling the last time with him but he smiles while letting the kitten toy pet him.  
"Aw, much better and Hoagie isn't in control this time." Stitch said with a smirk.  
Nemo jumps up and down in his fishbowl happily, causing Hoagie to say, "Oh right, almost forgot. Hey, Nemo! It's Stitch!" The man takes his son to the clownfish, causing the alien to fell down due to lack of Danny's paw. "Danny, this is Nemo. Is he wonderful?"  
"Yeah, wonderful," Danny said with a smile. Nemo, liking the comment, jumps up and peck the kitten toy on the face then did the same thing to Stitch, making him frown.  
"Gah! Never do that again!" Stitch growls to Nemo in annoyance.  
"All right, this calls for a celebration! Music," Hoagie exclaims as he press a few music boxes, getting them started. "Danny, you can start one as well."  
Hoagie held Danny to a music box as the kitten toy press it, smiling as the thing begins to start. Soon the two begins to dance while Stitch dance around the music boxes. The alien yelps as he heard the one music box with the Dodos (from the Ice Age films) singing.  
"Wow, a party." Emile said with a smile.  
Remy goes up to a dancing Chip and Gadget figurines dancing, tapping them while asking, "All right if I cut in? When they separate, Remy begins to dance with the Gadget figurine as his brother watch. "Oh yes, how about singing out the next one, eh?"  
"Hey, Remy! Watch out!"  
Too late, the Chip and Gadget figurines came back to each other, causing Remy to get stuck between them. The rat yelps, "Hey, let me out, let me out!" Remy suddenly got himself free from the two, making Emile laughs at what happened.  
Hoagie plays an accordion while Danny dances a bit with Stitch. As the man hums, he exclaims while spinning the fishbowl water with one finger, "Come on, Nemo, join us!" The clownfish giggles as he joins in as well.  
Unknown to Hoagie, Danny spots the lit candle, smiling at the fire while saying, "Wow, nice." The man gathers up some toys, planning on giving them to the kitten toy while Danny tries to pick at the fire. Soon, a little got on his finger. "Hey, daddy, look! Pretty!"  
Of course Hoagie, upon seeing the fire on Danny's wooden paw, yelps in terror. He drops the toys that he himself was holding and grabs the kitten toy. Not good! Danny doesn't know that he can't be exposed to fire as a puppet!  
"Where's the water? Where's the water?" Hoagie screams frantically as he looks around for water to put the water out in.  
Hoagie steps on Stitch by accident, causing him to yell in pain, "Ouch! Watch it!" Danny looks confused, unaware of what's going on or why his father is acting like this.  
"I got some water, here, got the water..." Emile, holding a bucket of water, calls out frantically but he trips on something, causing him to spill the water right onto Remy.  
"Where's water?" Hoagie asks frantically. He then rush over to the fishbowl and dunks Danny's hand right in it, turning the water black, much to Nemo's dismay. The man sighs in relief. "Wow, that was a close. Perhaps we better get to bed before who knows what happens."  
As Hoagie carries Danny with him, the unhappy Nemo groans as he came to the surface, spitting out smoke rings from the blackened water.

Remy and Emile, now under blankets, sighs a bit while the former said, "Well, Emile, we have a busy night all right. Let's hope this doesn't happen all the time." His brother nods as the two rats finally go to sleep at last.  
In bed, Danny is now in bed with Hoagie and Stitch, the father said, "All right, Danny, time to close your eyes and head to sleep."  
"Uh, why," Danny ask Hoagie, unsure what his father means. Stitch groaned as he turns over, trying to get back to sleep.  
"Well, everyone goes to sleep. There's Stitch...Nemo...and anyway, you got school tomorrow."  
"Why?"  
"Oh, for crying out loud," Stitch groans as he went under the covers, trying to drown out the noises. "Questioning kids is annoying!"  
"Well, so you can learn things...get smart and stuff..." Hoagie yawns a bit, wanting to get some sleep.  
"Why?" Danny asks Hoagie once more, making his father yawn once more.  
"Oh I don't know...because, I guess."  
"Oh, I see..."

Author's note  
And thus, Hoagie meets Danny Cat who is moving and the kitten toy gets used to his new life, sort of. In the next chapter, as the kitten toy is heading to school, he runs into two conmen Flip and the Mime Time Mime who tricks him into being a star in a puppet show run by Wario. Can Remy and Emile talk him out of it?

Remy: Doubt it.

Me: Read, review and suggest.


	5. Chapter 4: The Con Men

Chapter 4: The Con Men

It was next morning as bells rang loud and clear with doves flying into the air. It's time for kids to head onward to school. The children below were playing and laughing, Madame Foster is gathering the imaginary friends to one side.  
At one house, Melody kisses her mother Ariel goodbye as she run off to join the other kids. Outside the home of Hoagie, Danny came out, followed by Hoagie and Stitch. Today is the kitten's first day at school and he is excited to go.  
"Dad, look, look," Danny exclaims with a smile  
"Son, stand still, just stand still." Hoagie said as he tries to put the jacket onto Danny though the kitten toy is too anxious to hold still; the normal kids pass by which he points at.  
"What are those passing by?"  
"Eh? Oh, those kids. They are your schoolmates of course; Girls and boys!"  
After Hoagie got the jacket onto Danny, the kitten toy smiled while asking eagerly, "As in real boys?"  
"You betcha, now hurry." Hoagie said as he motions Danny to head off to school. Of course, the kitten didn't go forward as his father stops him, "Whoa, Danny, wait, wait! Almost forgot."  
Hoagie takes an apple out and gave it to Danny while saying, "This is for your teacher, turn around so I can get a good look at you." The kitten did so, smiling happily.  
"Hey, Hoagie! Did you forget something?" Stitch asks as he brought out the school books to Hoagie who notices them.  
"Oops! Almost forgot. These books will help ya." Hoagie said as he hands the book to Danny who takes them. "Now head on, you don't want to be late."  
Danny nods as he happily went on his way. Of course, Stitch was following him until the fat man takes him while saying, "Whoa, Stitch; Not you, school isn't for you."  
"Aww, idka todka," Stitch groans a bit, "Shouldn't at least one of us make sure that Danny gets there and back?"  
"Nah, I'm sure my son knows how to get to school as long as nothing happens until then."  
Stitch comment, "At least THIS cat doesn't BREATHE fire like that blue-furred chemically mutated half-cat, half-dragon who works as Blossom's assistant and has a painfully obvious crush on Fifi."  
"Bye, dad, bye!" Danny calls out to Hoagie eagerly as he heads down the street.  
"Bye, son! And hurry back when school is over!" Hoagie calls out to Danny as he and Stitch goes back into the house, the fat man hums happily.  
Of course, what Hoagie doesn't know is that there are events that could change his and Danny's life forever.

As the kids head for school, two figures walk in the street, watching them. One of them is a clown with a green painted face with black hair. He wears an orange top hat, a red coat, a white shirt with yellow vest, a pink bowtie, purple trousers, and brown shoes. His name is Flip.  
The one with him is a mime with black hair, white skin red nose striped red/white shirt, black pants with suspenders, white gloves, and black shoes,. His name is the Mime Time Mime.  
"Look at them, little kids heading off to school." Flip said to the Mime Time Mime who nods a bit. "Why, little thirsty mimes heading off to the fountain of knowledge. Why, school, one noble execution. What would this world be without...?"  
Flip smiles as he prepares to smoke a cigar. Then the clown saw a poster of some puppets and a figure n a wall nearby. The figure itself is a muscle like man wearing a yellow shirt, purple overalls, green genie like shoes, a yellow hat with a 'W' symbol on it and white gloves, each has a W on it. He also has a pink like nose and sports a twisted black mustache. His name is Wario, someone both Flip and the Mime Time Mime is familiar with.  
"Well, well, look! It's Wario! So that greedy fool is back in town eh? Ha ha ha! Hey, Mimey! You remember when we put strings on you and try to past you off as a puppet, right?" Flip laughs to Mimey AKA the Mime Time Mime. The mime smiles a bit mischievously. "Oh, we put one over that muscle headed dope that time!"  
Flip laughs some more as he and Mimey continues onward, the two ponders what they shall do today. The two are the most infamous con men in town so Flip uses brains and trickery for a quick buck. The question is, how to do so this time?  
As a familiar kitten toy passes the two, Flip remarks, "Oh look, a little wooden kitten. Well..." The clown did a double look as did Mimey, both looks shocked at what they just saw, "A wooden kitten!"  
The two rush to hide behind a place to spy on Danny. As they watch. Fliip in amazement said, "Mimey, look, look!" As the kitten goes around the corner, the clown continues, "A kitten toy without strings...a moving one! Amazing! Why, with something like that, it could make a fortune to someone! Let's see..."  
Flip then glances at the poster then an idea pops out, making him exclaim, "Yes, of course! Wario! Why, with his gullible nature, he can pay for anything to make his show a big hit. Mimey, if we play our cards right, we will be on easy street or my name isn't Honest Flip. That's my nickname, in case you've forgotten."  
Mimey nods, understanding what his boss is talking about. Flip said, "Come on, let's head him off!" The two rush off, keeping in hiding to get ahead of Danny while keeping up with him. Soon the two arrives ahead and watch, waiting for him. "Now is..."  
Flip notices that Mimey is no longer behind himself then turns, gasping as he saw his friend getting ready to use a mallet. The clown took it away from the mime while snaps, "No, no! Don't be crude!" Flip hits Mimey with the mallet lightly. "Now let me handle this. Okay, here he comes."  
Flip, taking out a cane, held it out while pretending to have a chat with Mimey, "Well, Mimey, I was telling Professor Genius just yesterday..." Danny chose that time to come but trips over the clown's cane by mistake, falling to the ground. Flip, pretending to be surprised, helps the kitten toy to his feet while saying, "Oh, how clumsy of me! I am terribly sorry, my boy. I hope you aren't injured."  
"I'm fine, sir." Danny said as Mimey dusts the kitten toy off.  
"Yes, splendid." Flip said, picking up the apple and books that Danny has dropped when he felled. As the clown took a bite out of the apple, he adds, "Here's your books, my boy."  
"I'm heading to school." Danny said as he prepares to head off but Flip pulls him back.  
"School; why would you want to go there? Why, don't you know of the easy road to success?"  
"Well...no."  
"No! Come on, I speak of the theater itself. With lights, music, applaud...fame." Flip explains to Danny with a smirk on his face.  
"Fame," Danny ask Flip a bit curious as the word 'fame' is new to him. The clown smiles; He caught this kitten toy's interest.  
"Yes! With your personality and profile...why, this kitten is a natural born actor, am I right, Mimey?" Flip ask Mimey who nods in agreement. "A kitten like you is born to dance as well!"  
Danny point out, "Well, I AM a kitten. Sort of; I could certainly LEARN to be a better dancer when I get older, but I have yet to actually learn how to dance at present."  
"Well, then, with the theater, you will learn to do so in no time!"  
"But I'm going to..." Danny begins to say as he tries to leave but Flip pulls him back again.  
"Straight to the top! Your name will be in the lights, 6 feet high! Uh...you do have a name, right?" Flip asks Danny curiously as he doesn't know the kitten toy's name yet.  
"Danny Cat."  
"Danny! D-A…" Flip pauses as he has trouble spelling the rest of the name but start shrugging it off. "Oh, never mind. Come, we're wasting time! Come, to the theater!"  
As Flip takes Danny's hand, the two heads off with Mimey following. The clown begins to sing.

Flip: _**Hi-deedle-dee-dee**__**  
**__**An actor's life for me!**__**  
**__**A high silk hat and a silver cane**__**  
**__**A watch of gold with a diamond chain**__**  
**__**Hi-diddle-dee-day**__**  
**__**An actor's life is gay**__**  
**__**It's great to be a celebrity**__**  
**__**An actor's life for me**_

The trio heads to the end of town. Mimey goes the wrong way at one point but turns around to catch up with Flip and Danny.

_**Hi-diddle-dee-dum**__**  
**__**an actor's life is fun…**_

"Oh, fine conscience you turned out to be." Emile groans as he and Remy run down the road. The former has overslept and Danny's conscience has to work on getting him up to head off to catch up with Danny to help him get to school, "Late the first day!"  
"Well, if you haven't overslept, we would've caught up with Danny by now!" Remy snaps to Emile in frustration while the conscience finish getting ready. "We can only hope that nothing happens to him."  
"Come on, Remy. Danny can't get in much trouble between here and school right?" Just then the two are three figures marching by singing; they stop to let them by. "Wow, a parade!"  
As Remy and Emile prepares to head on off, they heard the marching trio singing...along with a familiar cat.

Flip and Danny: _**Hi-diddle-dee-dee**__**  
**__**an actor's life for me**_

"What?" The two rats yelp upon hearing a familiar voice, turning around to see Danny with Flip and Mimey!

Flip: _**A wax mustache and a beaver coat**__**  
**__**a pony cart and a Billy goat**__**  
**__**Hi-diddle-dee-dum**__**  
**__**an actor's life is fun**_

"Hey; is that Danny? What is he doing with those two clowns?" Emile asks in confusion. Danny is supposed to be heading off to school!  
"Wait, where are you going, young kitten," Remy ask in alarm as he and Emile chases after the marching trio.

_**You wear your hair in a pompadour**__**  
**__**You ride around in a coach and four**_

"Wait, stop!" Remy exclaims as he and Emile run in front of the trio but they almost got stepped on. "Hey!"  
"Looks like one of those temptations that you spoke of, Remy." Emile said in concern and worry.

_**You stop and buy out a candy store**__**  
**__**an actor's life for me**_**!**

"Hold it right there!" Remy shouts to Danny as he and Emile rush after him to put a stop to this.  
"Danny, come on!" Emile calls out in alarm as Flip kept on singing, not hearing the two rats along with Danny and Mimey.

_**Hi diddle dee-dee**__**  
**__**an actor's life for me**_

Remy and Emile climbs up Flip and got onto his hat, trying to get Danny's attention while holding on tightly.

_**A high silk hat and a silver cane**__**  
**__**A watch of gold and a diamond chain**_

"Danny, hey, Danny!" Emile calls out frantically. Soon Remy whistles loudly in an attempt to get Danny's attention.  
"Hey, what's that?" Flip ask startled as Remy's whistling finally made the marching trio stop what they're doing. The clown is worried that someone has spotted him and has called the cops!  
Danny spots his rat friends on Flip's hat, making him speak up, "Hey, it's Remy and Emile. What are you two doing up there?"  
"Who, what," Flip ask in confusion as he looks up. Remy and Emile hang onto the clown's hat. Then they saw Mimey looking at him, causing the rats to shush him. The mime didn't think nothing of it at first...until he yelps and look back in surprise. "Boy, you are seeing things!"  
"No I don't. Remy is my conscience and Emile..." Danny begins to say though Flip cut him off. Unknown to the clown, Mimey got his mallet out and prepares to hit the two rats riding his pal's hat.  
"Calm down. There isn't anything to be scared of."  
Emile spots Mimey about to hit him and Remy with the mallet and alerts his brother. The two rats jump off Flip's hat in time, causing the mime to hit the clown by mistake, getting his hat stuck around him as a result.  
Mimey looks at his mallet then yelps as Flip begins snapping angrily while mumbling, "Back stabbing silent partner." The mime yelps as he ran for it while his partner tries to get his own hat off.  
As Danny watches him, two familiar rats whistle to the kitten toy from a flower as Remy said, "Danny, over here."  
"Over here." Emile said quietly to Danny who finally saw him and Remy in the flower.  
"Oh, hey, guys!" Danny exclaims as he rush up to the two rats eagerly. "Guess what? I'm going to be an actor."  
"Calm down, just don't be anxious." Remy said to Danny with a smile. "Now, you remember what I said about temptations, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, that clown with his hat stuck is one of them."  
Danny glances at Flip trying to get his hat off again but shrugs as the kitten toy said, "Oh, you're mistaken, Remy! That isn't a temptation, that's Honest Flip!"  
"Honest Flip?" The two rats exclaims in shock and alarm. A clown named 'Honest Flip'? That is definitely a cause for trouble!  
Mimey goes quietly to Flip as he tries to get the hat. The mime opens up the top hat that is broken and peeks in, getting this, "GET ME OUT OF HERE!"  
Mimey closes the hat in time looking around for an idea. The mime spots his partner's cane and takes it, getting it stuck onto the hat, pulling it up. Mimey, looking around, grabs his mallet and hits Flip right on the top.  
Flip, now freed, is send flying into a pond, splashing into it. The clown got up, wet and frowning; why must he has a mime for a partner?  
Remy meanwhile is done explaining to Danny as he explains, "All right, here's what you tell them. Tell this Flip and his mime pal that you can't go. Say thank you, you're sorry but you got to get to school."  
"Right, you think you can understand that?" Emile ask Danny who nods a bit. For a moment, it looks like the kitten toy truly understands what he must do.  
Just then the trio heard the two con men heading their way, obviously looking for Danny. As the two rats hid inside the flower, Flip calls out, "Oh, Danny? Danny, where are you?"  
"Here they come. Now you tell them what I told you." Remy said, winking to Danny with a smile, hiding.  
"Little kitty, yoo-hoo," Flip calls out, then grins upon seeing Danny, "Oh yes, there you are! Now where were we...oh yes; to the theater!"  
Remy and Emile grin, waiting for Danny to respond. But to their shock, the kitten toy's response is what they were hoping for, "Bye Remy! Bye Emile!"  
"What? Goodbye?" Remy ask in shock and disbelief. Danny isn't supposed to say goodbye to him and Emile! The kitten is supposed to say 'no' to Flip and Mimey.  
"Goodbye? Hey, Danny, come back!" Emile protests as the two got out of the flower. To his and Remy's dismay, Danny leaves the scene with Flip and Mimey, disappearing down the pathway, "Not good; what now, Remy?"  
"Not sure, but we gotta tell Hoagie!"  
"Wait, hang on! Are you crazy? That would be snitching, and no one likes snitchers!"  
"You're right and he is our responsibility. We go after him ourselves!" Remy exclaims as he and Emile rush after Danny. Hopefully they can catch up with him and talk the kitten toy out of this lifestyle that Flip tricked him into here!

Author's note  
Not good. Flip has tricked Danny into taking the life of theater and Remy and Emile has to help the kitten toy. In the next chapter, Danny performs for Wario's puppet show. But will he be a big hit? Read, review and suggest.

There is a reference to my future fanmake of _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ in this chapter.


	6. Chapter 5: The Puppet Show

Author's note  
JusSonic here. Secret-Universe, not sure if you did at some point but I betcha he can be a good addition to my MLP: FIM fics when Pinkie's family iis involved.

Chapter 5: The Puppet Show

It was nighttime as a crowd gathers at a small stage. Wario, the man in charge, is on it speaking, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to-a Wario's grand theater! Wario, which is-a me! We-a now present you something that-a you will never believe-a it until you-a see it!"  
On a lamppost nearby, the rats climb up it, Remy uses his umbrella to chase off the moths so that he and his brother can get a better look. Once they're gone, the rat said while glancing at the crowd, "Big crowd tonight."  
"Looks like a sellout." Emile comments.  
"I-a now introduce you to-a the only-a kitten toy that can sing-a and dance. Even-a I will have-a trouble believing it at first." Wario said. "Without-a the aid of strings too; The one and only...Danny Cat!"  
"Boy, what a build up." Remy mumbles as Emile frowns in agreement. Maybe after this show, Danny would learn his lesson.  
Music plays on puppet's trumpets as the curtain pulls up. The audience applauds as we see Danny near strings. Looks like Wario has indeed eagerly accepted Flip and Mimey's offer of the kitten toy in his toy, despite his embarrassment from them before.  
As music begins to play, Danny begins to sing.

Danny: _**I've got no strings**__**  
**__**To hold me do-!**_

Danny, as he came down the stairs, trip and fell downward until he lands face first in the stage. The audience laughs at this.  
Of course, Remy, unimpressed, snaps, "Sure, go ahead. Make a fool out of yourself! Then maybe you will listen to your conscience more!"  
"Yeah, but give the kitten a break. His performance wasn't bad at first." Emile comments making Remy sighs a bit.  
Wario, a bit upset, groans and grabs Danny, yelling at him in Italian. But upon hearing the crowd laughing, the man chuckles, letting go of the kitten toy while saying, "Eh eh, cute kitten. Reminds-a me of me."  
The music begins as Danny begins to dance and sing once more.

_**I've got no strings**__**  
**__**To hold me down**__**  
**__**To make me fret**__**  
**__**Or make me frown**_

Remy roll his eyes while turning away, he doesn't want to watch Danny doing this craziness. Emile on the other hand watches on as the kitten toy kept on the performance.

_**I've had strings**__**  
**__**But now I'm free**__**  
**__**There are no strings on me**_

Danny dance across the stage some more.

_**Hi-ho the merry-o**__**  
**__**That's the only way to be**__**  
**__**I want the world to know**__**  
**__**Nothing ever worries me!**_

The crowd, enjoying this, cheers on. One member gave a good comment to Wario as the man answers, "What-a did I-a tell you, huh; Ha ha ha!"

_**...They got strings**__**  
**__**But you can see**__**  
**__**There are no strings on me!**_

Danny stops to catch his breath as the audience clap louder. The kitten toy smiled. They are enjoying this, even he is. Suddenly the background change as another puppet, Lola Bunny, appears, dancing while singing (by another voice)

Lola: _**You have no strings,**__**  
**__**Your arms is free,**__**  
**__**To love me by the Zuider Zee.**_

_**Ya, ya, ya,**__**  
**__**If you would woo,**__**  
**__**I'd bust my strings for you.**_

Soon five more Warner Bros. puppets AKA Melissa Duck, Mrs. Sylvester, Charity Bazaar, Pepper Mills and Steph (_Freakazoid)_ appears, dancing around Danny a bit until the scene changes once more and they disappear. Soon another puppet, Angelique (_Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas)_, appears, singing and dancing now.

Angelique: _**You've got no strings,**__**  
**__**Comme ci comme ca,**__**  
**__**Your savoire-faire is ooh la la!**_

_**I've got strings,**__**  
**__**But entre nous,**__**  
**__**I'd cut my strings for you.**_

More puppets, French backup singers, appear, dancing. The rats look once but then looks at them in awe as the puppets dance some more before disappearing as well. The scene changes for the third time as a Russian puppet, Black Widow, appearing, singing next.

Black Widow: _**Down where the Volga flows,**__**  
**__**There's a Russian rendezvous.**_

_**Where me and Hawkeye go,**__**  
**__**But I'd rather go with you, hey!**_

Suddenly Black Widow disappears as three Russian puppets AKA Zangief, Heavy and Bartok, dancing a Russian like dance while repeating, "Hey!"  
Danny decides to join in as he did the same dance, though one of his legs got crooked. After fixing it, the kitten toy dances once more, now getting the hang of it.  
Then Danny saw the puppets spinning around while shouting, "Hey!"  
Danny spins around as well, doing this for a while but yelps as he is about to collide with the Russian puppets while screaming, "Hey!"  
Soon the puppets collide. Regardless, Danny pokes his head out of the pile while finishing the song up.

Danny: _**I got no strings on me!**_

The audience applauds and cheer as Danny look a bit sheepish by the puppets. Once the kitten toy got back up and lands onto the stage, the crowd throws money and flowers onto the stage. The show is a big hit!  
The rats look surprised...yet sad at the same time. Emile said confused, "Well, what do you know...they like him! He's a success."  
"Well, maybe we were wrong." Remy said in concern. If Danny is a big hit, why would he need school...or maybe them for that matter?  
Danny, getting up with a floorboard caught on his nose and a Russian hat on his head, smiles a bit. Wario grins as he picks up the puppet, pats him on the head and bows to the crowd who is cheering for the kitten toy without strings. The puppet show has made a lot of money.  
Two familiar rats leave as they look sadly back at Danny. Emile said with a sigh, "Well, looks like he doesn't need any of us anymore."  
"Yeah...come to think of it, what would an actor want with a rat conscience like me anyway?" Remy ask sadly as he and Emile leaves the scene. Looks like Danny doesn't need them at all...  
Or will he?

Author's note  
Poor Remy and Emile; Danny is a success and probably doesn't need them. But that is a big mistake! In the next chapter, while Hoagie goes looking for his son, Danny finds out that theater life isn't good as he thought it was as Wario show his true colors. It's up to Remy and Emile to get him out but how? Read, review and suggest.

Lola Bunny, Melissa Duck and Mrs. Sylvester are from the Looney Tunes, Charity and Pepper are from _Histeria!_, and I already explains where Steph came from.

Black Widow is one of the Avengers.

Zangief is a Street Fighter, Bartok is the bat from the films _Anastasia_ and _Bartok the Magnificent_ and I believe you know where Heavy came from. All of them are from Russian.


	7. Chapter 6: Prisoners

Author's note  
To be honest, Guest, I never saw 'The Safely Shorts' so I wouldn't know; time for the next chapter.

Chapter 6: Prisoners

It began raining that same night. Back at Hoagie's home, the inhabitants there were about to have dinner...but no sign of Danny. During this time, the TV was on, showing 'My Little Heroines: Friendship is Magic."  
The clip on the first episode shows Blossom and Furrabll talking to Bubbles, the big sister ask, "Bubbles? Haven't seen you in a little over twelve years; so you became an animal trainer/veterinarian; Anyway, the music seems to be in order, so ..."  
"Hey, is that the half-feline, half-dragon assistant you told me about in your letters? You said he was efficient, but you didn't say he was so darn cute." Bubbles exclaims as she hugs Furrball eagerly.  
"You okay, Furrball? Bubbles is a nice girl, but when she gets excited, she has a hard time controlling her strength."  
"Perfectly all right; I've taken worse abuse than this even before I became half-dragon." Furrball assures his owner and friend. "Besides, your sister's hugs aren't half as bad as Elmyra's."  
Bubbles gasps as she let go, saying, "And you didn't tell me he could talk. Tell me, where did you come from?"  
"Well, I started off life as an alley cat. I spent my days looking for a good home and ... trying to get decent meals. Usually unsuccessfully; it was all I could do to stay alive and about the only girl willing to give me a home was a gal named Elmyra Duff, who is pretty high on the Humane Society's Most Wanted List. Anyway, long story short, I eventually ended up in a blue and green cryogenic capsule, where I stayed until a bit over twelve years ago when Blossom awakened me by telekinetically opening my capsule as her entrance exam for Obi Wan Kenobi's Academy for Gifted Youngsters (the rules of the entrance exam forbade her from using any super-powers other than telekinesis, which she was just starting to learn to do). But Blossom lost control of her telekinesis, and, in addition to me getting exposed to dragon DNA; which granted me fire-breathing abilities, Super powerful jaws and digestive juices (enough to literally eat diamonds without getting sick) and greatly increased durability (as well as potentially other abilities as I get older); I also got exposed to a growth formula that turned me into a giant. In addition, Blossom's caretakers got turned into plant life by other potions and the examiners got levitated. Obi-Wan undid most of the mess caused by Blossom's out of control telekinesis and the potions, but left the dragon DNA inside me so I still have the abilities of a young dragon."  
"Go on. I want to know more. What have you two been up to in the twelve years you've known each other?"  
"Well..." The two continues talking for hours much to the dismay as Blossom walk herself and the cat home, which is the library, "which brings us to today."  
Hoagie wasn't paying attention to the show of course. He is pacing back and forth worrying about Danny. The man hasn't seen the kitten toy since this morning...and when he came by the school, believing that his son may have stay behind, the teachers claim that they never heard of or even saw him. This is a big concern.  
As Stitch and Nemo are at the table with a feast, Hoagie groans, "Oh man, what could have happened to him? Where could he be at this hour? Better go out and look for him." The fat man put his jacket on then turns to his friends; Stitch is drooling over his steak. "Don't forget! No one eats anything until I find him! It wouldn't be right if we eat when Danny isn't here."  
"Sure, no problem," Stitch said with a shrug. Hoagie went out the door. With a smile, the alien prepares to eat his dinner but Nemo interrupts him with bubble noises, shaking his head no. The alien sighs a bit, look at his meal then turns and pout, "Aw, naga! Why must that cat get himself lost?"

Danny smiles as he sat inside Wario's carriage, now a star on his way to success. The kitten toy is wondering how he will explain this to Hoagie about him being a star instead of heading to school.  
Oh well, Hoagie will understand, right? Wario counted up the money from tonight while saying, "Bravo, Danny! You-a did great!"  
"I did, eh? They like me." Danny said to Wario with a smile.  
"200...yes, you-a were sensational!"  
"So you mean that I'm good?"  
"300...why you were amazing," Wario laughs as he uses his gun to cut up an onion, making Danny jump up a bit as the puppet owner eats the thing.  
"So I am an actor, right?" Danny asks Wario with a hopeful smile.  
"Yes! I-a might push you-a in the public's eye. Your face, she-a will be on everyone's tongue?"  
"Will she?"  
"Yes...huh?" Wario ask confused as he picks up a small screw which is in the payment. "What's this?" The man bit into it as the thing bents. Then Wario sounds angrily in Italian, much to Danny's puzzled state. What is he angry about?  
Wario calms down and gave the screw while saying, "For-a you, my little Danny Cat."  
"For me; Wow, thanks," Danny said happily, unaware that Wario is giving the screw to him as a 'bad payment." As he got up, the kitten toy announces to his boss as he was drinking some wine, "I'm going home to tell my father!" This causes the man to spit his wine out in surprise upon hearing what Danny just said.  
"Home, what? Oh-a, sure, you're going-a home to your father; Ha ha ha; Very humorous!"  
"What, you mean it's funny?"  
"Sure, sure, yeah," Wario laughs some more, thinking what Danny is saying is a joke.  
"Good! I promise I will be back by morning!" Danny insists as he prepares to leave, waving goodbye. But Wario grabs him while laughing some more.  
"Ha ha ha! That's-a funny, the 'going home'; Ha ha ha!"  
Wario and Danny laughs some more as if sharing some sort of joke. The kitten toy didn't think anything of it...that is until the man suddenly throws him right into a bird's cage, much to Danny's shock as Wario closes the door, locking it tightly with a lock.  
"Ha! I-a ain't losing my prized actor that-a easily! This-a will be your new home!" Wario snaps evilly to the horrified Danny. "That-a way, I-a will find you always!"  
"No, no, no!" Danny exclaims in horror. He got a bad feeling that his boss wants to keep him locked up...and won't let him go home to Hoagie!  
"Yes, yes, yes! You-a belong to me now! Ha ha ha! We-a will tour the world! Why, we-a can tour Toon Paris, Toondon, Toon City, even Equestria if need-a!"  
"No, no!"  
"YES!" Wario scowls angrily as he pounds onto the table, scaring Danny a bit, "We-a start tonight!"  
Wario smirks evilly as he picks up a bag of gold, continuing, "Just-a think about it, you will make-a lots of money...for me!" The man stuff the gold into his pocket, making Danny shakes his head in sadness. Wario picks up an ax while continuing, "And-a when you grow too old...you will make good...FIREWOOD!"  
Wario throws the ax onto a puppet named Cedric Digory who is in a pile of logs nearby. Danny gasps in fear while protesting, "No, no, let me out of here! Let me go! You can't keep me..."  
"QUIET, SHUT UP!" Wario screams furiously as he pounds onto something causing Danny to fell against his cage bars. "One-a more word-a out of you and I will-a knock you silly; And now...good night, my little wooden goldmine," The villain laughs evilly, scaring Danny as he leaves the carriage, turning the lights off on his way out.  
"No, no, wait! Let me out, please! I will tell my father!" Danny protests as he shakes the bars. Soon the carriage is heard moving, the kitten toy looks outside the window. They are leaving already! Frantically, Danny whistles and calls out, "Remy; Oh Emile; Remy, Emile, where are you; REMY AND EMILE!"  
Danny whistles frantically some more but thunder crashed, scaring him. The kitten sat in his cage, hugging his legs together with his head in his lap. What has he done? Danny wanted to prove that he was a boy now...and now the poor kitten threw it away for a life of imprisonment while being forced to perform for a mad man.

As the carriage move onward, the two rats watch under Remy's umbrella as it goes on. Who were they kidding? Danny doesn't need them. The actor's life is for him...rigth?  
"Well, there he goes; the world's greatest new actor."Remy said with a sad sigh.  
"Well, could always say we knew him well..." Emile comments as he and Remy jumps off a ledge and head off, "We were his closest pals, right?"  
"Yeah...perhaps we should do something nice by wishing him good luck...right?" Remy looks back at the departing carriage then made a thought as he asks, "Sure why don't we? The least we can do is to do so!" The rat then heads to the carriage quickly.  
"Wait, Remy," Emile yelps as he chases his brother. The two rats got onto the carriage and climb up through the crack in the door.  
"Danny, hey, you here; Listen, we really want to..."  
"Remy, Emile," Danny calls out from a cage above the rats, much to their shock and alarm. "Oh, I'm glad to see you guys!"  
"What the heck?" Emile gasps in shock as he and Remy quickly climb up and jumps to the cage door. "Danny, what happened? What did Wario do to you?"  
"That Wario was crazy! He wants me to push my face in people's eye! And he also said that because I'm a gold mine, he want to chop me into firewood!"  
"Whoa, whoa, you're saying that Wario only cares for you as one to make money for him and he locks you to keep you from going back home?" Remy ask Danny who nods in sadness. "Then the jerk wants to chop you into firewood when you're no longer any use to him?"  
"Oh the jerk," Emile exclaims in disbelief. "I can't believe we didn't see it before!"  
"Is this right, Danny?" Remy ask Danny who nods a bit."Well, no to worry, kid, I got this." The rat begins to climb into the lock's opening. "This is easy as rolling off a..."  
Remy yelps as he tumbles inside the lock. Danny and Emile look at each other, hearing noises inside the lock. The first rat pokes his head out, taking his jacket and hat off, putting both into a safe place.  
"A little dirty in there. Rusty too," Remy said as he then goes back into the lock. More noises are head as the rat is at work, trying to break the lock to release Danny.  
"How you doing in there?" Emile called out to his brother in concern.  
"Need a little oil!"  
"Little oil, little oil, little oil..." Remy's voice echoes throughout the inner of the lock, much to his confusion.  
"Didn't I already say that?" Remy ask a bit then he shrugs it off as the rat goes back to work of picking the lock with the umbrella.  
Emile and Danny peek into the lock to see how Remy is doing. The rat appears to be doing well...until he got send flying out, screaming as Remy passes the two. They saw him with a spring sticking him to the bars.  
"Heh heh; Must be one of those old models," Remy said to Danny and Emile sheepishly.  
"So you can't open it?" Danny asks in sadness as Remy climbs down the bar in defeat.  
"Sadly, I can't; Looks like we're struck here."  
Emile gave his brother's stuff back to him. As Remy put his hat and coat on, the brother said sadly, "Oh great, it will take a miracle to get us out."  
"Gee." Danny said in sadness. There appears to be no hope for him after all.

Hoagie was walking through the rain, not caring about getting wet or the lightning. He must look for his son!  
"Danny? Hey, Danny, where are ya?" Hoagie calls out in concern. He looks around but still no sign of his kitten son anywhere.  
Hoagie prepares to call out but has to step back to get out of the way of a carriage of a certain jerk we know of. The man doesn't know it but that same carriage holds the same cat he's looking for.  
Once the carriage has departs, Hoagie calls out, "DANNY," Lightning of course drowns out what he say. The toymaker sighs as he heads off, unaware that he himself has missed his son already.

Author's note  
Poor Danny, in the hands of a madman; What will happen to him now? In the next chapter, as the kitten and his friends appear to lost hope, Glinda appears but Danny ends up lying, causing his nose to grow. Will he ever get freed? Read, review and suggest.

Another reference to 'My Little Heroines: Friendship is Magic' is in this chapter.


	8. Chapter 7: Escape of Lies

Chapter 7: Escape of Lies

Danny and the rats sat in the cage in Wario's carriage, feeling miserable and defeated. How will they escape now? It doesn't look easy to do so and Hoagie or anyone else doesn't know that the trio is here.  
"Well, this is what me and my brother get for walking out on ya, kid." Remy said with a groan. If only he and Emile had stayed around, Danny wouldn't be locked up in this cage in the first place.  
"I should have listened to you and Emile, Remy." Danny said to his rat friends in sadness.  
"No, it's all my fault and Remy's. Like he said, we shouldn't have walked out on ya." Emile groans a bit while looking down in the cage.  
"I guess I'll never see my dad again."  
"Oh, Danny. It's not so bad. You just gotta...be cheerful...like me!" Remy said before breaking down in a sob.  
Danny begins to weep and cry a bit, some of his tears landed on Remy and Emile, making the two rats yelp a bit. The latter groans, "Danny..."  
Remy takes a large hanky out while saying, "Take it easy, guys. Now come on, blow." The rat gave the hanky to Danny who blew into it. "That a way, now you, Emile."  
Emile blows into the hanky beofre Remy did the same thing. The big brother sighs then looks out the window, smiling as he said, "Well, at least it stopped raining now."  
"Yeah..." Remy begins to say. Just then he and Emile notice something: a familiar glowing star is heading to the carriage. "Wait, it's that star again..."  
"Holy cow! The one who...it's Glinda!"  
"Oh now, what will she say?" Danny asks in a panic, worrying that Glinda will be upset when she finds out what happens. "What will I tell her?"  
"Tell the truth, that's the best that you can do!" Remy exclaims as he and Emile ducks into a pile of hayseed. Danny gulps as he begins to bend upide down in hopes that Glinda pass by and doesn't see him.  
Of course, Glinda soon appears in the carriage, looking down and saw Danny leaning upside down. The kitten toy opens his eye and saw her the same way...upside down that is.  
"Danny?" Glinda ask Danny puzzled.  
"Oh hello," Danny said sheepishly as he waves to the good witch of the South. "How are you?"  
"Where's Remy and Emile?"  
The rats in question came out of the hayseed. Emile smiles sheepishly while saying, "Oh, Glinda! What a pleasant surprise...err...it's Remy's fault!"  
"Emile!" Remy scowls as he turns nervously to Glinda, raising his hat to give out respect though a few birdseed lands on his head, "Fancy meeting you here, Glinda!"  
"Danny, why weren't you in school?" Glinda ask Danny sternly, suspecting something is not wrong when she notices that the kitten toy hasn't attended school with Hoagie looking for him.  
"School, well, err..." Danny said in concern, wondering how to explain what happened to her.  
"Go ahead, tell her." Remy urges to Danny with a nod.  
"After all, the truth will set you free." Emile said to Danny in agreement.  
"Well, I was going to school, until I met someone..." Danny begins to explain to Glinda with a nod.  
"You met someone?" Glinda ask Danny with a raise of an eyebrow.  
"Yeah...two big monsters," Danny answers, much to the rats' shock and alarm. Is their friend lying, "With big green eyes?" Suddenly without warning, his nose grew a bit.  
"Monsters, You weren't afraid...were you?"  
"Not a chance, madam, but they tied me in a big sack." Suddenly Danny's nose grew an inch again, once more.  
"Is that so?" Glinda ask skeptically. "And where were Remy and Emile during all this?"  
"Oh, them? Well..."  
The two rats leapt down in front of Danny, knowing that another lie will make things worst. Emile insists, "Hey, come on! Keep us out of this!"  
"Right, ix-nay, ix-nay," Remy hiss to Danny while motioning the cat to stop before it's too late.  
"They put them in little sacks." Danny exclaims. Suddenly his nose grew even longer, with the two rats yelping as they hang onto it tightly.  
"No." Glinda said in pretend shock but she knew that the kitten toy is lying to her.  
"Yes!" Danny insists, causing his nose to grow flower buds all of the sudden, much to Remy and Emile's alarm.  
"So how did you escape?"  
"Oh, I didn't...they chopped me into firewood!" Danny exclaims. Unfortunately, his last nose ends up growing a nest as the two rats fell inside. The eggs in there hatch, reviewing two baby birds. The kitten toy looks horrified, "No, my nose! What's happening?"  
Glinda shook her head in disappointment while scolding, "Maybe it's because you weren't telling me the truth, Danny."  
"MAYBE," The rats repeat at once in disbelief. Of course Danny isn't telling the truth!  
"But I was telling you the truth, all of it!" Danny insists in protest. Of course, as a result, the leaves fell off his nose, making it worst as the birds flew off, leaving Remy and Emile in the nest. "Oh, help me, please! I'm sorry, really!"  
"As you can see, Danny, a lie will keep growing and growing until its plain as the nose on your face."  
Remy and Emile climbs up to their friend's face, the first rat insists, "Glinda has a point. Better come clean."  
"Right, after all, what's the point of being a good boy if you keep lying to get yourself out of trouble?" Emile asks Danny in agreement. The kitten toy feels that his friends are right. Lying won't make things better at all!  
"Glinda, please, I will never lie! Honest, I won't!" Danny pleads to Glinda, hoping that she will believe him.  
The rats climb up the nose to Glinda, Remy smiles meekly to her while saying, "Please your honor...err, I mean good witch of the South. Give the kitty another chance. For our sake, will you Huh?"  
The two rats gave Glinda a cuteful face, making the witch thought a bit. She then nods while saying, "All right. But do not forget...a boy who won't be good...or a kitten in Danny's case...might as well be made out of wood."  
"We will be good, won't we?" The trio exclaims at once hopefully.  
"Very well; But this will be the last time that I will help. From now on, you're on your own."  
Glinda waves her wand as the whole area glows before disappearing. When all is clear, the witch is now gone...and Danny's nose is back to normal with the cage open now opened.  
"Guys, look, my nose!" Danny exclaims to Remy and Emile happily.  
"Look, we're freed too!" Emile cheers wildly as he and Remy saw the cage door opened; Time to escape.  
"Come on, let's go!" Remy exclaims to Danny with a grin.

The trio quickly and quietly snuck out of the carriage. Luckily, Wario was too busy humming the song that Danny was singing before to notice what's going on. The heroes rush behind a rock and watch him leave.  
"Toodle-loo, Wario," Emile taunts as he waves goodbye to Wario, who doesn't realize that his source of fortune is now escaping.  
"Goodbye, Mr. War..." Danny begins to call out while waving but Remy shush him in time.  
"No, don't jinx it. Come on; let's go before something else happens." Remy whispers. His friends nod as the trio run off quickly. It's time to go back home and put this mess behind them.

Author's note  
All right, Danny, Remy and Emile has escaped and are heading back home. No worries, Wario will get his in the epilogue. In the next chapter, we meet Flip and Mimey again as they meet up with a stranger named Master Xehanort who made a deal with them...that the two conmen can't refuse even if they wanted to! Read, review and suggest.


	9. Chapter 8: Master Xehanort

Chapter 8: Master Xehanort

In a part of the village is a bar where scum, criminals and crooks would hang out, drink root beer and tell stories. So it's no surprise that Flip and Mimey are there, sitting at a table with someone across from them. Their guest is a tan skinned man with fiery yellow eyes, a white goatee and wearing mostly black clothing, with the exception of white gloves and a grey buttoned shirt. This man was Master Xehanort, a man with dark purposes.  
As Master Xehanort watch on while Mimey drank some beer, Flip is singing a familiar tune.

Flip: _**...it's great to be a celebrity**__**  
**__**An actor's life for me**_**!**

Once the song is over, Flip laughs while saying, "I got to say, that little cat fell for it...and best of all, he thinks we're his friends!" The clown blow out smoke rings from his cigar. Mimey takes one and dip it into his mug like a donut.  
"Oh yes, Wario did pay a lot...plenty." Flip said as he takes a small bag of gold and put it onto the table, showing the cash to the interested Master Xehanort (of course, this proves that the puppet master didn't pay the two clowns much of anything). "Am I right, Mimey?"  
Mimey drinks from his mug a bit while nodding...then hiccup, causing the beer to spill onto him. Probably because of the smoke ring or alcohol; who knows?  
Flip, drinking some of his beer, continues, "So, Xehanort old pal...what's your proposition?"  
Xehanort, finally speaking up, smiles as he asks, "Well...How would you two clowns like to make some REAL money?" The old man takes out a huge bag of gold and set it onto the table, getting Flip's interest.  
"Ooh, Mamma! And who do we have to...put down, hmm?"  
"No, no, Flip. Nothing so...barbaric; you see..." Xehanort pauses for a moment then looks around carefully as did. One must be careful when revealing evil plots in this place. When the coast is clear, the old man whispers, "I'm collecting stupid little boys."  
"Whatcha mean by stupid little boys?" Flip ask Master Xehanort curiously.  
"You know. Just like what this Danny has done..."  
Xehanort then whispers his plan into Flip's ear, the clown nods as he respond, "Mmm-hmm. Yes..."  
Mimey was listening in from Flip's other ear but frowns due to him having trouble hearing Master Xehanort. The mime has to clean out his friend's ear then listen in, smiling as he can hear more clearly now.  
Xehanort then moves away from Flip's ear while saying, "...Then I take them all the way to Pleasure Island."  
"Ooh, yeah. Pleasure Island," Flip said as he nods in understanding. Then the clown's eyes widen in horror as he jumps back, causing Mimey to fall down to the floor, "What the-; Pleasure Island? But the law...suppose they-."  
"Now, now, Flip old friend. There is no risk. They will never come back...Not...As...BOYS! Master Xehanort then gave out an evil scariest face then laughs sinisterly, " Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"  
Flip and Mimey held each other nervously. They have heard stories about Pleasure Island and what would happen to those who go there. If what the two clowns heard is true...but unfortunately, Flip and Mimey is too deep in it now especially when Master Xehanort grabs the two, pulling them to the table and closer.  
Master Xehanort tells to Flip and Mimey, "Heh, I love playing this role... not just one of the most dangerous, evil villains in Disney-ish history but also the ONLY one that gets away unpunished at the end of the movie! Now listen up, you two. The coach leaves around midnight tonight, we shall meet at the crossing. And no double crosses or else!"  
"No, sir, absolutely not," Flip said nervously, knowing how dangerous Master Xehanort can be if someone dares double-cross him!  
"Good, now search the village square. If you find any boys especially this Danny cat, bring them to me..."  
"Yes, yes, as you wish..."

Author's note  
Yikes! Master Xehanort has a sinister plan...and Flip and Mimey, despite being con men, are forced into it.

Flip: Fortunately, he will get his in the epilogue. (Frowns) Unfortunately, so do we.

Me: That will be determined later. In the next chapter, Flip and Mimey meets Danny again and tricks him into going to Pleasure Island. How? Read, review and suggest.


	10. Chapter 9: The Next Trick

Author's note  
007, to tell you the truth, I don't watch much James Bonds films so that's hard to decide.

Guest, good idea for Golden Heart.

Chapter 9: The Next Trick

Danny and the rats are on their way back home, having escaped from Wario. The kitten toy looks determined as he said, "No way, sir. Nothing can stop me now! I will do good this time."  
"Well, you'd better." Remy said to Danny in precaution, knowing that the next slip-up could be the last one.  
"I will, Remy. Tomorrow, I'm heading off to school."  
"Oh yeah, you got it, that's the stuff!" Emile exclaims to Danny, giving the kitten toy a thumbs up in approval.  
"I would rather be smart than an actor." Danny said with a nod of determination. After all, what's the point of being an actor if you are locked up in a cage and threatened to be made into firewood?  
"Oh yeah, you're talking now!" Remy exclaims as he stops. "Hey, slow pokes! Come on, race ya back home!"  
Remy laughs as he run off ahead as Emile chase him. Danny smiles as he runs to keep up with his pals, panting a bit. But before the kitten toy could get too far, a familiar cane grabs him, holding Danny back.  
"Hey Danny, my kitten boy, what's the rush?" A familiar voice asks Danny in amusement.  
"Gotta beat Remy and Emile home," Danny explains then he saw who was talking: it was Flip with Mimey nearby. The kitten toy, of course still thinking that the two are his pals and not realizing that they tricked him before, waves, "Oh hey, Flip, Mimey."  
"Good to see you again, kiddo. So how is the life of a great actor going?"  
"Ha! I don't wanna be an actor anymore! Wario was terrible!"  
"He was?" Flip made a pretend gasp as if shocked by this information.  
Danny nods a bit while continuing, "He locked me in a bird cage and wanted to chop me into firewood."  
"Oh, he did?"  
"You got it, but I've learned my lesson! I gotta go home and..."  
Danny prepares to leave but a 'concerned' Flip stops him, saying, "Poor kitty, you look upset. You must be one nervous wreck!" The clown gasps and stops the kitten toy again by removing his cane, sending Danny to the ground. "Of course, that's the problem! You are a nervous wreck!"  
"I am?" Danny asks confused. You would've thought that the kitten toy has learned his lesson of listening to Flip and Mimey but he still thinks that they are his pals unfortunately.  
"Yes, we must check at once! Mimey! Your notebook," Flip orders Mimey who got his notebook out, preparing to 'write'. The clown took the kitten toy's wrist, pretending to think while 'checking it'. "Hmmm, I thought so; A slight touch of monetary complications with bucolic semilunar contraptions of the flying trapezes."  
Mimey works on writing down what Flip said as fast as he could. The clown uses a tool to hold down Danny's tongue as he said, "Let's see...now say 'hippopotamus."  
"Hippopotamus," Danny repeats though muffled due to Flip holding his tongue down.  
"Of course, I knew it! Compound transmission of the pandemonium with percussion and spasmodic frantic disintegration," Flip said as Mimey wrote more stuff down then taps a bit. "Now close your eyes."  
Danny nods as he closes his eyes before the clown continues, "Now what do you see?"  
"Nothing," Danny replies as Flip holds a dotted bed sheet in front of him.  
"Now open your eyes and tell me what you see."  
Danny opens his eyes, blinking a bit as he said while seeing the bed sheet, "Spots."  
"Okay, now for the heart." Flip said, holding up Danny's shirt and pretend to listen to his chest. We can hear noises but it's the clown using his cane to tap onto some stuff nearby. "Goodness; A palpating syncopation of the killer diller with a wicky-wacky stamping of the boy-joy."  
Mimey writes some more but yelps as Flip hits him with his cane before taking the notebook from him saying, "Doctor, the report!" The clown looks at the paper which is nothing but scribbles. Flip of course pretends to be stunned. "Of course, this explains everything. Danny, my boy, you are allergic!"  
"Allergic," Danny ask Flip a bit nervous by the response.  
"Yes, luckily for you, I know of only one cure; A vacation on Pleasure Island!"  
"Pleasure Island?"  
"Yes, of course, Pleasure Island!" Flip explains as he and Mimey dance around. Despite the two's fear and worries of the place, they must advertise or face the wrath of Master Xehanort for refusing, "A place for carefree boys and kittens; every day's a holiday there!"  
"I can't go, I gotta..." Danny begins to say nervously as he prepares to leave but Flip and Mimey grabs the kitten toy, walking him in another direction.  
"Yes, yes, of course you can do. I can lend you my ticket." Flip then takes out an Ace of Spades, giving it to Danny. "Here you go."  
"Thanks...but I don't..."  
"Danny, my boy, I insist! Your health must come first! Let us be off! The coach departs by midnight!"  
Flip and Mimey takes Danny by the arms, carrying him with them as they head off. The clown sang a familiar song but with different lyrics.

Flip: _**Hi diddle di di**__**  
**__**It's Pleasure Island for me**__**  
**__**Where every day's a holiday**__**  
**__**And kids have nothing to do but play…**_

Snoure enough, Remy and Emile has saw that Danny is missing and ran back to find him, the former calls out, "Danny, Danny!"  
"Yoo-hoo, Danny! Where are you?" Emile asks puzzled. Where could that kitten toy be?  
"Now where do you suppose he...GAH!"  
Remy gasps the last part and for a good reason: he and Emile saw Danny heading down the street with Flip and Mimey, those two clowns are tricking him once more!  
"Danny, no; hey, come back!" Remy protests as he and Mimey chases after the trio in concern.  
"Hoo boy, this is going to be a long trip back home!" Emile groans as he and Remy knows that what's going to happen next won't be a pleasant side-trip at all.

Author's note  
Hoo boy; Flip and Mimey has tricked Danny again and now the kitten toy is on his way to Pleasure Island. In the next chapter, Danny meets a boy named Gary Oak as the kids are now at the place, having their own fun and causing chaos. But what is Master Xehanort up to? Read, review and suggest.


	11. Chapter 10: Pleasure Island Joys

Chapter 10: Pleasure Island Joys

It was nighttime as Master Xehanort drove a coach pulled by donkeys that is full of boys, most have been tricked by Flip and Mimey. Danny is in the driver's seat neat to him along with a spiky brown haired boy with brown eyes. He wore a purple shirt, with a string pendant, gray pants, and brown shoes. His name is Gary oak.  
"Yeah, giddy up!" Gary laughs as he uses a slingshot to shoot at the Dream Eaters, making them go faster.  
The rats are hanging onto a railing at the bottom, both coughs as Remy groans due to the black smoke in his face, "Great, here we go again."  
"Figures." Remy remarks with a nod.  
Gary smiles as he turns to Danny while saying, "The name is Gary Oak, what is your name?"  
"My name is Danny Cat." Danny said as he waves to the boy.  
"Very swell. Tell me, ever been to Pleasure Island?"  
"Not really. But Flip gave me..."  
"Neither have I, but they told me that the place is awesome." Gary said, cutting Danny off. "There are no school, no cops and no one says a word if you tear the join apart. There's a lot to eat, drink and best of all, everything's free there!" The boys fail to notice an evil smirk on Master Xehanort's face as he kept whipping the Dream Eaters.  
Danny shows the card to Gary while explaining, "Flip gave me..." But Gary cut him off again.  
"That's the place for me, man! I cannot wait!"  
The coach soon arrives at a large boat that everyone got on. Once the passengers and workers is aboard, the vessel leaves the dock and heads on until they reach a huge island called Pleasure Island.  
The kids cheers as Master Xehanort opens the door, rushing into what appears to be a huge carnival with your typical rides, candy, ice cream stands, etc.  
A barker is heard exclaiming, "Yeah, right here, kids, get your cake, pie, dil pickles and everything you want! Take what you can eat, eat what you can take! Stuff yourselves and be a pig! It's all free, so hurry, hurry; hurry!"  
At some sort of fighting arena, a weird barker on top of the thing calls out to the boys, some are inside fighting, "Here's the death fight, the death fight! This is the roughest toughest joint ever! Come in and pick a fight!"  
Gary, holding some turkey, and Danny, with ice cream and pie, came by. The former notices and smirks while saying, "Cool! A scrap! Hey, come on so we can hit someone in the nose and kick their butt?"  
"Why?" Danny asks Gary puzzled as the two prepares to enter the arena.  
"Just for the fun of it duh!"  
"Sure, Gary!"  
The two toughen themselves up as they enter the arena, ready for one intense fight.

At a place called 'Tobacco Road', the boys were grabbing for smokes and cigars either by catching the ones thrown by the statues or ripping a box open. Another barker calls out, "Tobacco Road, get your cigars, cigarettes, chewing tobacco and throwing knives! Smoke your heads off and best of all, no one can stop you!"  
Remy and Emile rush through the area, dodging the boys as the former calls out, "Remy!" The rat coughs from the smoke in the air. "Remy!"  
"Wow, something's phony about this." Emile groans a bit. "We better find our buddy and get him out of here."  
"I know. Ick, I feel like throwing up from all the smoke here!"

At mansion, the boys was ripping the place apart, breaking stuff, throwing bricks, colorings and stealing. A third barker exclaims, "Come on down, boys, see the model home! It's open for destruction and it's all yours to destroy or steal!"  
Inside the mansion, a TV is showing another scene from 'My Little Heroines' as Lilo was talking to the Talent Mark Crusaders, "Talent mark? Hey, I can tell you how I got mine. It even ties into how Stitch and I first met."  
"Well, as long as the story isn't too long winded and if you absolutely have to." Pistol said in hesitation, allowing Lilo to begin their story.  
"It all started twelve years ago when I was six years old; Living on a farm just outside the Mushroom Kingdom, many miles from Townsville. Most of the time, my family just gathered power-up mushrooms, special leaves, fire flowers, Starmen and assorted special outfits for Dad and Uncle Luigi. Admittedly, keeping Dad and Uncle Luigi well-stocked on power-ups was a very sensible precaution given how many times that big meanie Bowser attacked the Mushroom Kingdom, but still it was very boring.  
"Then, we received visitors; Babs Bunny and Dot Warner. It seems they took a wrong turn in another town and really needed directions. Anyway, I was giving them the directions when I saw a massive green streak go across the sky and explode into a wide variety of the most beautiful colors I have ever seen. On top of that, a beam from space came in and hit me while I was near Babs and Dot. Somehow, that beam copied their combined energy and abilities onto me.  
"In addition, there was a crashing space ship just seconds later, which is what led to me first meeting Stitch and Uncle Jumbaa. You see, they were the ones in that aforementioned space ship. Stitch was understandably a bit steamed; ranting about a flying girl in green disabling his ship with super-strong punches and a blast of laser vision. Still, I felt a natural connection to Stitch, and gradually managed to calm him down. Which was a good thing because Stitch was and still is stronger than most of Bowser's elite troops. It made me realize that I have a natural talent for making friends with extra-terrestrials. Well, anyway, I never felt so happy in my entire life. I wanted to keep that smile for the rest of my life and, more than that, I wanted to share that smile with the rest of the world. However, big flashes of bright color don't come along often and alien spaceships crash landing was even rarer. My then new friend Stitch gave me an idea."  
Lilo and Stitch proceed to set up party stuff in the barn and call in the entire family. After a silent pause, it was shown that the family LOVED the party, which earned Lilo TWO talent marks; one for befriending extra-terrestrials [signified by a flying saucer and handshake picture on her right palm] and the other for parties [signified by a picture of three balloons of different colors, three hats and a set of streamers on the palm of her left hand].  
Lilo continues the story in delight, "I couldn't believe it. I must be one of the few people in Kingdom Hearts to actually get TWO talent marks."  
"Ih. And that is how Kingdom Hearts was made." Stitch said with a smile.  
"No, Stitch. That is how I got my talent marks. The story of how Kingdom Hearts was made will be told in a few months. Sorry, kids. Sometimes, Stitch can be even more random than me. Well, Pistol, here we are. You can go in and see Buttercup now."  
We now see Gary scratching a match onto a painting to light his pipe. He smiles to Danny, holding an ax to a chair, while remarking, "Kid, what did I tell ya? Is this joint awesome or what?"  
"Yeah, being bad is lot of fun, ain't it?" Danny asks Gary who picks up a brick on the floor.  
"Right, sure. Check out that stained-glass window for a few seconds."  
Gary throws the brick at the glass window, smashing it…and best of all for him, there isn't anyone around to yell at the boy for doing so!

Master Xehanort smirks evilly; every boy in this place is having fun. Good, time to put the next part of his plan into action.  
"All right, you fools; get to work, do it!" Master Xehanort remarks as he whips at some slaves who close the doors. "Come on, get going, lock those doors tight! Now then, get those crates ready!"  
The villain chuckles evilly at the boys, unaware of the fate that awaits them, "Oh, give those bad boys enough rope and they will make a donkey out of themselves soon enough."  
Master Xehanort laughs evilly. Soon, very soon...

Author's note  
Somehow I knew that this place is too good to be true. What is Master Xehanort up to?

Remy: Nothing good.

Me: In the next chapter, the rats goes looking for Danny and found him and Gary, the latter ends up making fun of Remy and Emile. When the kitten toy say something, that became the last straw. Read, review and suggest.

There's another reference to 'My Little Heroines'. Kingdom Hearts is a reference to the game series, which is suitable due to the reference in the 'Hearth's Warming Eve' episode of the actual series.


	12. Chapter 11: Separated for Good?

Author's note  
While I will use your suggestions, KingHuffman, I really don't agree with the whole Gandalf being better thing, mostly because I prefer the Harry Potter series than the Lord of the Rings one. 'Kay? Now then, back to the story.

Chapter 11: Separated for Good?

It was late and dark in the middle of the night later. The carnival is deserted with a lot of junks almost all over the place. Nothing appears to be around.  
Well, almost nothing. Two familiar rats are moving throughout what was once chaos. Remy and Emile has to hide out until everything has slow down for them to find Danny again.  
"Danny? Danny!" Remy exclaims as he whistles a bit. The rat looks a bit nervous at the abandoned area. "Weird, where is everyone?"  
"Maybe they went home?" Emile suggest to Remy hopefully.  
"If they did, we would've known by now. Anyway, I doubt those boys would want to go back home due to their behavior."  
"Yeah, you're probably right. It looks like a graveyard in this place. Don't like this, Remy."  
"Me either, but we must find Danny and get him out of here." Remy said before calling out again. "Danny! Where are ya?"

At a poll hall, Danny and Gary are there playing pool, drinking or smoking. The cat was in a chair asking his new friend, "Say, Gary; Any idea where the other boys ran off to," For some reason, Danny hasn't seen the other boys in a while now.  
"Eh, for all I know, they are probably somewhere in this place." Gary remarks as he is about to take his shot at the pool table. "Besides, why you care? You're having a great time, right?"  
"Sure am!"  
"Man, this is some life, eh Danny?"  
"Yeah, sure is." Danny chuckles a bit. The kitten toy then take a few puffs out of his cigar a bit though pathetically.  
"Oh please, you smoke like my grandpa and even then he quit smoking! Come on, take a big drag like so!" Gary insists to Danny. The boy begins taking a big puff out of his cigar to prove his point.  
"Sure, okay!"  
Danny took a huge puff out of his cigar. But then the kitten toy yelps a bit as his eyes begin to water out before he coughs out a tiny smoke ring. That was too much for Danny to take.  
Danny, not feeling so good, groans as his face went green as he got circles under his eyes. Gary, not noticing or caring, remarks, "Some fun, eh Danny?" The kitten toy, not wanting to look bad in front of his friend, nods a bit. "Okay, your shot."  
Danny crawls up to the table, preparing to take his shot. But the 8 ball became blurry a bit, the kitten toy can't get a good focus. Danny groans as he shakes his head a bit. What's wrong with him?  
It was at this time that Remy and Emile came into the pool hall, still looking for Danny. They heard Gary speaking up, a bit concerned for his pal, "Hey, what's wrong, kitty? Losing your grip?" The rodent looks up and looks stunned as they saw what's going on.  
Danny was preparing to aim when Remy and Emile both scream out, "DANNY!" The kitten toy not only miss the ball, but he ends up scratching a part of the pool table and falling right onto his face.  
Danny groans as he got up to see Remy and Emile now on the table and the former is not happy. The rat scolds, "So this is where we find you, huh? How can you expect to be a real kitten if you do stuff like this? I mean, look at you!" Remy snatch the cigar away from Danny, "Smoking and playing pool!"  
Remy kicks at the 8-ball on the pool table, yelping a bit as he hurts his foot. A puzzled Emile asks, "What's wrong with smoking?"  
"Smoking kills people! It's bad for your health & and cause cancer, that's why."  
"I heard Walt Disney smoke."  
"True but at the time when this movie was made, smoking was just a disgusting habit and no one knew how dangerous it was." Remy snaps to Emile with a frown. "If people knew the truth at the time, maybe Walt wouldn't have, but that's beside the point."  
"And what's wrong with pool as well?" Emile asks Remy puzzled.  
"Well, I don't know. I think because people associated it with gambling, but that's beside the point too!" Remy then turns to Danny while scolding him again, "Danny, we are leaving this bad island and going home right this second."  
Suddenly Gary smirks mischievously as he picks up the rats, taunting, "Hey, who's the smelly rodents?"  
"Hey, put us down!" Emile protests to Gary in alarm.  
Remy yelps as he became tangles in his own jackets, muffling while protesting, "Put us down! Put us down!"  
"Hey, come on, Gary, that's Remy and Emile, the small rat is my conscience." Danny explains to Gary happily. "Remy himself is the one who tell me what's right and wrong?"  
"What?" Gary asks in disbelief as he drops the rats onto the pool table. "You're kidding! You actually take orders from two rats?"  
"Rats?" Remy snaps angrily, a bit insulted by how Gary has said the word 'rats' towards him and Emile. "Listen, jerk, it wouldn't hurt for you to take orders from your rats...err, I mean your conscience every once in a while! But I betcha you don't have one!"  
"Remy's right; your grandpa, if you have one, is probably ashamed as to how you're missing and acting, if he knew what you were doing." Emile comments to Gary with a frown.  
"Whatever; Screwballs in corner pocket," Gary scoffs as he shot a ball right at Remy and Emile, hitting the two and sending down a pool table hole, the ball fell in after them.  
Remy and Emile lands at the other pool table balls and move out of the way to dodge the one that Gary shot at them before; As they climb back up onto the pool table, Gary laughs madly, causing Remy to get ticked off by this boy's disrespect towards him and Emile some more.  
"All right, enough is enough; that really did it!" Remy snaps as he takes his jacket and hat off and begin throwing fists. "I will knock your block off!"  
Gary of course kept laughing at Remy, not taking him seriously. Emile warns him, "Better stop laughing, Gary. I have saw Remy hurt someone big as you before." But the boy just kept laughing.  
"You asked for it! I'm going to tear you apart!"  
But before Remy can advance on Gary and go through on his threat, Danny grabs him by the tail, saying, "Come on, Remy; go easy on him. Gary's my best friend!"  
"Why, I...what," Remy ask in shock and disbelief at what Danny just said. Did that kitten toy called Gary his 'best friend', "Your best friend; Oh, and what am I; Just your conscience!"  
"Remy, calm down; I'm sure Danny didn't mean it." Emile said to Remy, trying to calm him down. But the rat has had enough. He begins putting his jacket and hat on (though the wrong way). What the kitten toy has said was the last straw as well as hitting him while he's down.  
"Okay, that's it! If you wanted to leave and hurt my feelings by calling that jerk your 'best friend', then you have succeeded!"  
"But Remy..." Danny begins to protest in worry but Remy grabs Emile and prepares to head off, apparently cutting ways with the kitten toy once and for all.  
"You buttered your bread, now sleep in it!" Remy scowls furiously at the worried Danny.  
"What does that mean?" Emile asks Remy confused as his brother continues dragging him off.  
"Who cares? Just get me away from..."  
Remy was cut off as he and Emile ends up falling in the same pool table hole, causing them to scream as they continue falling and hit the pool table balls, sending them flying onto the floor hard.  
Gary continues laughing at Remy and Emile, hitting them while they're down, so to speak. The former groans as he snaps mockingly, "Ha ha ha! Go on, laugh all you want, make a donkey out of yourself."  
"Yeah, even I got to admit, enough is enough." Emile groans a bit as he and Remy heads out to the pool hall door. What happened is enough to be the last straw for Remy's brother as well.  
"Remy, Emile, come on." Danny calls out to the rats in concern. "Gary said that a guy only lives once."  
"Remy, ugh," Remy groans as he and Emile leaves the pool hall and maybe out of Danny's life once and for all.  
"Awww, forget those two, let them go!" Gary scoffs as he begins pouring two beers for himself and Danny. The boy saw no reason to deal with those rats anymore today.

Author's note  
Poor Remy and Emile; their feelings are hurt by Gary's cruelty and Danny's words (well, Remy anyway). In the next chapter, as the two rats were leaving, they made a horrible discovery about Pleasure Island and must get Danny off before it's too late.

Golden Heart: And I will show up at last, right?

Me: Yeah. Read, review and suggest.


	13. Chapter 12: Pleasure Island Escape

Author's note  
Oh, I don't doubt Gandalf, KingHuffman, I just prefer the Harry Potter series much better.

Chapter 12: Pleasure Island Escape

Remy and Emile kept on going through the madness; the former is still upset over what happened. That kitten toy has preferred his company over his and his brother's! And after the two has done to help Danny!  
"Remy, ugh; Remy," Remy growls as he and Emile continues onward. "That really ticks me off and after everything we did for that ungrateful kitten!" The rat steps in some gum and pull his foot right off. "I mean, who is his conscience; me or that nimrod?"  
"Yeah, I am a bit upset too but you think it's a good idea to leave Danny like this?" Emile ask as he and Remy reach the stairway that leads to Pleasure Island's entrance. "We wouldn't be doing our job."  
"It's Danny's decision to hang with that Gary jerk and I ain't going to be around if he doesn't appreciate either of us and neither should you! Enough is enough; we're taking the next boat out of here!" Remy snaps as he and Emile reach the doorway. The former pounded on it to knock. "Open up that door, open up! We want to go home!"  
The two rats got a response alright but it came of the sounds of braying, much to their confusion. Emile blinks his eyes while asking, "Did you just hear that?"  
The two rats, out of curiosity and confusion, crawl through a crack in the door and enter up in the docks. What they saw shocked and confused them further.  
On the docks are crates full of scared and crying donkeys, most of them are being loaded up onto the boat by some slaves while Master Xehanort orders them about, "All right, keep moving, come on! We don't got all day!"  
"Say, where did all those donkeys come from?" Emile asks puzzled while scratching his head. Even Remy is lost at words. These animals weren't here a few hours or so ago...  
"Not sure either Remy...but they look scared." Remy said pointing at the donkeys whose seems to be begging to let go for some reason. Something is not right here.  
"All right, give us another! Get going!" Master Xehanort orders as one slave push out a frightened donkey with a beanie hat named Jimbo Jones while wearing clothes. "All right, what is your name?"  
Jimbo didn't answer, he gave out a bray. With an evil smirk, Master Xehanort removes his clothes while exclaiming, "Yes, you will do! In you go!" The villain then throw the donkey into a crate with three others named Nelson Muntz, Dolph and Kearney that is labeled for 'To Salt Mines', "Ha ha ha! You all will bring a nice price indeed!"  
One slave comment, "Any of these kids - I mean donkeys -going to Equestria?"  
Another slave answer, "Nah; they already have MORE than enough hooved animals there. Besides, these little stinkers might LIKE that too much."  
"Give us another one!" Master Xehanort orders as another donkey whose is shaking is being forced out to him, with blonde hair and a green hat, "All right, and your name?"  
To the rats' surprise, the donkey spoke in a human tone, "T.K. Takaishi..."  
"So...you can still talk."  
"Yes...and...and I wanna go home to my parents and my brother Matt!"  
"Take the runt back, he can still talk!" Master Xehanort roars as he grabs T.K. and pushes him back into a pen where a brown donkey with goggles, Tai Kamiya, and a blue donkey with glasses, Joe Kida, is at.  
"Please, sir!" T.K. protests to Master Xehanort along with the other donkeys.  
"I don't want to be a donkey anymore!" Tai exclaims to Master Xehanort in fear.  
"Yes, let us out of here, let us out!" Joe protests with the other wolves who wail and wanting to be set free.  
"ENOUGH!" Master Xehanort orders as he snaps the whip, causing the donkeys to stop their wailing and back up in fear. "You boys had your fun, now pay for it!"  
"Wait, those are boys?" Emile asks in shock and horror as Remy's eyes widen in an alarmed look. So that's what happened to the other boys who 'disappeared' earlier, they are transformed into donkeys!  
"That means..." Remy exclaims in horror, realizing the worst.  
"DANNY!" The two rats scream as they run back into Pleasure Island. Remy and Emile must find their friend and get Danny off of Pleasure Island before it's too late!

"Ugh, can you listen to those two rodents?" Gary snaps, drinking his beer while talking with Danny back at the pool hall. "Why, they would want you to think that something bad is happening to us?"  
Suddenly, two donkey ears came out of the top of Gary's hat, unknown to him. Danny notices and looks at his own beer, pushing it away while drinking that something as poisoned it.  
"Conscience, give me a break." Gary remarks as he smokes a bit and preparing to play pool. Suddenly a donkey tail came out of his pants, making Danny shocked as he threw his own cigar away. "Where did those two get that nonsense; 'How did you expect to be a real kitten'?"  
Gary took his own shot at the pool table...and turn around, now with a donkey head. Still unaware of what's happening to him, the transforming boy jokes, "Come on, what do those two think I am? Some sort of donkey?"  
"Well, you sure are!" Danny laughs at what's happening to Gary. Suddenly without warning, the kitten toy gave out a donkey howl, making him cover his mouth in shock. What just happened?  
"Hey, you sounded like a donkey there!" Gary laughs like mad to Danny...until a donkey sound came out of his own mouth, making the boy cover it in horror. "Wait, did that just came out of me?"  
Danny nods in worry. Gary then feels his new donkey nose and place his hands on top of his own furry head and pull down his long pointy fears, much to his horror. What's going on?  
"What, huh; what the...what's going on?" Gary exclaims in horror as he rush over to a mirror and gasps in terror at his own reflection. The boy is turning into a donkey! As Danny watch in a panic, Gary scream, "AHHH! I have been double-crossed, help, help; someone helped, I've been framed; Help!"  
In a panic, Gary rush back to Danny and grab him by the arms and shakes him, "You got to help! Call those rats, be a pall! Call anyone!" Suddenly the boy gasps as his own hands are turning into hooves making the kitten toy back away in fear. "No! Mama! Ma...MA!"  
Gary said those words for the last time as he soon transformed completely into a donkey right before Danny's eyes. The kitten toy looks on as the new donkey brays like mad and begins trashing up the place in a panic.  
Danny ducks behind a chair to avoid getting involved...but feels his head. To his horror, the kitten toy is now having two donkey ears of his own!  
"What's going on?" Danny ask, scared of the worst.

"We better not be too late!" Remy exclaims as he and Emile rush towards the pool hall. Hopefully Danny didn't get turned into a donkey before the two can get there!  
"Hurry, hurry," Emile exclaims in horror.

"What do I do?" Danny ask in worry then gasps as he saw a donkey tail coming out of his behind, replacing his normal one. Not good!  
"Danny, Danny!" Remy exclaims as he and Emile rushes into the pool hall, much to Danny's notice.  
"Remy, Emile! Please help!"  
"We got to get out of here, Danny! The boys, they are turned into donkeys!" Emile explains frantically to Danny then he and Remy gasps upon seeing the ears and tail on their kitten toy friend. "Oh man! It's happening to you too!"  
As Danny nods fearfully, Remy exclaims, "Come on, we got to get out of here before it's too late!"  
The trio then ran out of the Pool Hall and down the pathway, but they saw the slaves arriving, looking for any remaining donkeys and boys...and the thugs happened to saw them!  
"This way, guys, it's our only way out!" Remy exclaims as he points to the high rocks. The trio climbs up as fast as they could with the slaves in hot pursuit, "Hurry, hurry; before they catch us!"  
Soon the gang arrives at the high rocks facing the ocean, Emile calls out, "You got to jump!"  
Just then a figure in a robe appears, blocking the bad guys trying to get him. Danny ask, "Why did you stop us? We got to get out of here!"  
"I will keep the creeps from tailing you but I came with a warning." The figure known as Golden Heart said sternly to Danny. "If you head out to sea, watch out for a fin that is not from a good kind of fish but a monster you may never want to meet. Now, go!"  
"Right, JUMP!" Remy orders as Golden Heart then fights off the minions to keep them from getting to Danny's group. The trio nods as they jump off the edge, landing into the cold water below.

Author's note  
Phew, Danny and the rats has escaped.

Emile: But what's with that Golden Heart guy?

Me: Probably a cameo or something. In the next chapter, Danny and his friends return home at last, but find that Hoagie, Stitch and Nemo are missing...and been swallowed by a huge shark named Jaws!

Danny: (gulps) Not good.

Me: Yeah, so the trio must search the ocean for them.

Jimbo Jones, Nelson Muntz, Dolph and Kearney are the bullies from _The Simpsons_.

You know what Equestria is by now, of course, as well as the three boys from the Digimon series.


	14. Chapter 13: Hoagie's Disappearance

Author's note  
To airnaruto45, to be honest, those donkeys aren't important for this story anyhow.

Chapter 13: Hoagie's Disappearance

It was still late at night away from Pleasure Island. A familiar kitten toy with donkey ears and a tail came out, wet, cold and tired. Danny has to swim all this way but he has escaped the island.  
"Remy, Emile," Danny groans as he lift his own donkey tail to reveal the rats hanging onto it, soaking wet, putting them onto the ground. "You guys all right?"  
"Yeah," Emile coughs a bit while spitting out water. "For a moment, I thought we wouldn't make it."  
"Glad to be back on dry land." Remy said as he lifts up his head, yelping as a ton of water splash out of it and right onto him, "Geez."  
"Well, Danny, looks like you still got those donkey ears and tail but you didn't transform all the way. I guess the curse only worked fully on Pleasure Island."  
"Thank goodness. I don't want to explain to Glinda as to why you are a full donkey all of the sudden. Well, come on, time for us to get home."

A while later, Danny and his friends arrive at Hoagie's house, the cat reach the front door while announcing, "Father, dad! I'm home!"  
"We're home, Mr. Gilligan, home again!" Emile calls out to Hoagie as he and Remy goes up to the front door while Danny rang the bell.  
"Father, it's me, Danny! I'm home to stay!"  
"Hoagie, here he is, home at last!" Remy exclaims with a smile. But the rat then looks concerned. No one is answering at all and there's no commotion inside the house. "Weird. No one is answering."  
"Maybe they are sleeping." Emile suggests. He and Remy climbs up to the window and rubs a bit to take a look inside.  
"Father; Father, it's me!" Danny exclaims in worry. Why isn't Hoagie answering? Or Stitch for that matter?  
"Uh, Danny," Remy ask in worry as Danny came over to join his friends at the window. "You may want to take a look inside the place.  
"What? What's going on?"  
"Look, Hoagie isn't here." Emile said in concern. Sure enough, no one is inside the house/workshop. The place looks empty as if deserted for a while now.  
"He's...he's gone." Danny said in sadness. The kitten toy doesn't understand it. Where is his father?  
"Yeah, Stitch, too." Remy said in sadness as he saw that Stitch's bed is empty, abandoned. Even the place where Nemo's fishbowl is at is empty as well.  
"And Nemo too..."

The three friends sat sadly and quietly on the front step. What happened to Hoagie, Stitch and Nemo? Where could they be?  
"Oh, maybe something bad happened to him." Danny said in sadness and guilt. If only the kitten toy has obeyed Hoagie in the first place and went to school in the first place, then maybe this wouldn't have happened.  
"Come on, Danny, it's okay. He probably couldn't have gone too far." Remy said in comfort while trying to help Danny. "We can figure something out."  
"But how; we don't know where Hoagie, Stitch and Nemo are at." Emile said with a groan. "We need some sort of sign that could help us."  
Suddenly in the sky, a glowing bird flew through the sky and drops a message before heading out,. It lands near the trio's feet, getting their attention.  
"Hey, Danny, Emile, look!" Remy exclaims as he checks out the message and opens it. "Why, it's a message!"  
"What does it say?" Danny asks Remy hopefully. Could the message be about Hoagie?  
"It's about your father."  
"Well, where is he, Remy?" Emile asks Remy as the latter read the note carefully.  
"Let's see...according to this, Hoagie went out looking for Danny in a boat and...he got swallowed by a shark." Remy announces to his friends.  
"Swallowed by a shark?" Danny and Emile both gasps at once and in horror, wondering if they both heard right.  
"Sure, he...a shark," Remy gasps in shock as he reads the message again carefully, "A huge shark by the name of Jaws!" Danny whimpers in fear, he is fearing the worst. "Wait, hang on! According to this message, Hoagie is still alive!"  
"Alive; Where," Danny ask Remy hopefully.  
Emile checks the message out as well while announcing, "Hoagie is inside the shark and at the bottom of the sea.  
"Bottom of the sea?"  
"You got that right." Remy said with a nod. Just then, he and Emile look up and saw Danny heading off. "Wait, Danny! Where are you going now?"  
"What do you think?" Danny asks the rats in determination. "I'm going to find out!"  
The rats look shocked as they rush up to follow him. Is Danny crazy? Emile protest, "Wait, Danny! Hang on, are you crazy? Don't you understand that your father is inside a shark?"  
"Inside or no, I'm going to find him!"  
Remy and Emile looks amazed as they kept chasing Danny. That is no longer the same kitten cat whose is foolish to listen to anyone and be led astray. Now he's a different one who wants to save his father no matter what the risk is!  
"Danny, wait, hang on!" Remy protests as he and Emile follows Danny. "Listen, come on!"

It was about dawn as Danny and the rats found the edge of the ocean. The kitten toy remember Golden Heart's warning, especially to stay clear of a certain kind of fish that he would never want to meet.  
But Danny must meet this monster to save Hoagie. So as the kitten toy begins tying his donkey tail around a big boulder, Remy and Emile rush up to him in hopes to talk him out of his quest.  
"Wait, Danny, I know that you want to save your dad but you're crazy!" Emile exclaims to Danny in worry.  
"Listen to us, we know all about Jaws! Why, he's a huge shark that can swallow ships hard, one big monster!" Remy exclaims to Danny then instructs the kitten toy a bit. "Tie ie good and tight, okay? Anyway, it's dangerous! Why..."  
"Goodbye, guys." Danny said sadly as he held a paw out as if for a last handshake.  
"Goodbye? Us," Emile ask in surprise as he and Remy looks down into the blue water. Then again, the two rats would never forgive themselves if anything were to happen to Danny. Besides, Remy's the kitten toy's conscience, he must help him!  
"We may be live bait down there but we're with you all the way." Remy said with a nod as he and Emile got onto the boulder. They both put on air helmets as the two rats prepare themselves. "All right, let's go!"  
"LOOK OUT BELOW!" The two rats yell at once as Danny step off the edge and fell down into the water with them. Soon the trio dive into the water. With the rock's weight, the kitten toy is weight down as the three goes to the bottom, the fish and water creatures move out of the way.  
"Move it, out of the way down there!"  
"Gangway, coming through!' Emile calls out to the other fish. Soon the trio hit the sandy bottom with a thud.  
Danny looks around the ocean curiously while saying, "Wow, this is a strange place. Jaws with Hoagie inside him could be anywhere in this underwater world. The two rats grab some rocks to keep themselves from falling off, Remy grabs his hat before it floats away. Danny pulls himself to his feet, walking slowly along the sandy floor with Emile joining him while grabbing the boulder. "Remy, come on."  
"Right, we don't need to leave you behind, bro!"  
"Right, let me get some balance first..." Remy said as he grabs for a rock nearby. The rat yelps as a Magikarp appears near him. "Oh, move aside, move aside."  
Remy puts the rock into his hat and waves goodbye to the Magikarp while saying, "Well, so long." The rat begins to head up but trips and fell upside down due to the rock's weight. The Magikarp smiles as he looks at him upside down, "Uh; must've put it in the wrong way."  
Remy got back up and grabs the rock, preparing to put it down his pants. He frowns at the Magikarp looking at him in curiosity then mumbles, "Ugh, this guy doesn't give more privacy than a goldfish." The rat put the rock down his pants and heads off with the Pokemon following him. "Chilly."  
"Father; Father," Danny calls out to Hoagie as he and Emile, the rat swam beside him, search through a garden of sea flowers which disappear while the two go past. They reappear...then disappear again when Remy sang up to catch up with his pals.  
"Hey, Danny, Emile, come on, wait for me!"  
"Father!"  
As Remy got back onto the boulder, Emile calls out, "Father! Wait, hang on, he isn't my father. Err, I mean Hoagie, Hoagie!"  
Suddenly Remy yelps as the Magikarp, who was following him, grabs his umbrella, pulling him off of the boulder. The rat protests, "Hey, what the...let go, let go!" He pushes the Pokemon off his umbrella then scowl at him, "Go on, beat it, you little..."  
Suddenly Remy yelps as a Gyarados appear, growling at him as the Magikarp appears behind him. Obviously the grown up Pokemon doesn't like what the rat is doing to the little guy at all.  
"Err, wait; hang on. What's wrong? Can't a guy...I was only..." Remy said nervously as he backs away but trips over a rock. As the Gyarados came up to him with Magikarp, the rat said, "Sorry, sir! I mean no harm. My friends and I are only looking for...Jaws."  
The two Pokemon's eyes widen in terror as they swam away very fast. Remy smiles as he said, "Well, that got them."  
"Papa, papa." Danny calls again as a lot of sea creatures follow the new stranger, curious about. "Father!"  
Suddenly Danny notices a Goldeen swimming around him, making the kitten toy smiles as he said, "Hey there." Danny giggles as the Pokemon swim into his clothes, making him ticklish before swimming out. Danny, spotting the others, exclaims. "Oh! Hey! Can any of you tell me where to find Jaws?"  
The sea creatures gasp in terror as they quickly swam off. Danny, looking confused, said in observation, "Wow, they're scared. I wonder why."  
Emile goes over to a Cloyster and knocks on it shell, causing the thing to open up. As the rat steps inside, he spoke up, "Hey there, Cloyster. Listen, any chance that you're pals with one Jaws the Shark?"  
Suddenly the Cloyster closes up and digs underground with Emile inside it. Then the rat was spit out, with his air helmet in an air bubble. The rat, whose is in another one, poke through it to grabs his air helmet back; but as Emile put his helmet back on, he yelps upon seeing that the bubble that he's in is filling up with water fast.  
The bubble pops leaving Emile freed but safe. The rat swam off while mumbling, "Weird."  
"Father," Danny calls out as he kept on searching for Hoagie, the boulder that he's pulling now has snails and starfish riding on it.  
Remy and Emile, who caught up to Danny, climbs back onto the boulder, pushing off the extra passengers as the former said, "One side, go on! Break it up, break it up." Soon the trio goes through a bunch of seaweed, something begins to happen, "Hey, whoa! Quit shoving!"  
As the trio leaves the seaweed forest, the two rats find themselves surrounded by Seadra. The two back away as Emile exclaims, "No crowding, hey, take it easy!"  
Danny stops as he saw the Seadra going around him, giggling as they swim around him, one poke his nose. These sea creatures are indeed odd.  
Just then Remy rides up to Danny on a back of Seadra, calling out, "Whoa there, steady, girl!" Once the Pokemon calms down, the rat turns to Danny. "All right, Danny, go ahead; ask them."  
Danny nods as he begins to ask the Pokemon, "Any chance that you can tell me where I can find Jaws?"  
Sure enough, like before, the Seadra make scared noises and swam off, Remy yelps as the one that he's riding tries to throw him off, "Whoa, easy, whoa!" The rat yelps as the Pokemon throws him off, slapping Remy with his tail before swimming off, "Geez."  
As the sea creature watch on, Danny and the rats move on, looking for a monster that the sea life around here is scared of.  
"Father, father," Danny calls out to Hoagie as the ocean search moves on.  
"Hoagie, Hoagie!" Remy and Emily calls out for Hoagie once more. This is going to be one big search.

Author's note  
The search for Hoagie is on but where could he be? In the next chapter, we finally meet Jaws as he begins feeding...and eating Danny while separating him from Remy and Emile! Fortunately, he is reunited with Hoagie, Stitch and Nemo. Read, review and suggest!


	15. Chapter 14: The Belly of the Shark

Author's note  
I got three chapters left and this story will soon be done. It took me a while but I can finish this baby off.

Chapter 14: The Belly of the Shark

Now in a darkest part of the ocean, there is a huge shark that is feared all over the sea: Jaws, the world's largest shark who is so terrible, even saying his name causes fishes to swim away in a panic.  
Jaws is sleeping right now, snoring a bit. But inside his belly is a ship and on it are a familiar man and his alien pal, sitting near the edge while fishing. Hoagie went out to sea to search for Danny, taking Stitch and Nemo with him. Unfortunately, Jaws swallowed them all up. They were lucky to still be alive!  
Hoagie sighs sadly, "Man, not a bite for days, eh Stitch?" During this time, Nemo is in his fishbowl putting up gravestones for himself and his pals. "Don't think we can hold out much longer."  
"Hoagie, please..." Stitch sighs. "Don't say it."  
"We needed a bigger boat."  
"And... you said it." Stitch groaned.  
Hoagie pauses and sneezes a bit, so did Stitch who almost fell off the railing that he's on. As the two kept on fishing, the fat man sighs, "Man, never thought that it would end this way; I mean, us starving in this shark's belly."  
"Ih, kinda funny in an ironic kinda way."  
"Yeah, and worst yet, I will never know what happened to Danny. Why, he was such a good kitty." Hoagie said as, after he petted Stitch, the man pulls in his fishing rod, only to come up with an empty hook. The alien did the same thing and got nothing as well. "Oh man, looks hopeless, Stitch."  
"Ih; If Stitch wasn't so valuable to water right now, meega would get us some fish...or beat up this creep for swallowing us in the first place!" Stitch remarks with a groan.  
"There is no fish left. Unless Jaw wakes up soon and gets some fish into himself...then it looks like we're goners big time..."

A school of fish is swimming by Jaws at that moment outside. The shark, sensing him, woke up and smirk evilly; Food. As the fish swam closer, his eye widen big time, causing the fish to yelp and swam off like mad.  
Jaws growl as he opens his mouth, chasing the fish at full speed. Soon those who didn't escape end up right into the big sky...and while its trouble for them, it's actually a delight for a certain man who saw them coming in on his fish.  
"Look! Here it comes, tuna fish!" Hoagie laughs madly as he grabs his fishing pole and begins pulling the fish in one by one. "Here's a big one; come on, Stitch, throw them in there!"  
"Ay ay!" Stitch exclaims as he rush over, dragging some fish and struggles with them while throwing them into a wooden crate. Looks like the survivors got a meal for tonight!

The rest of the tuna fish swam quickly to escape, going by Danny and the rats, who look confused as to what's going on.  
"Hang on, wait!" Danny exclaims to the fish whose didn't stop for him. "Have you seen..."  
"Uh, Emile...did you hear that ominous music?" Remy ask Emile in alarm as he hears some ominous music playing.  
"Uh...what ominous music, Remy," Emile ask his brother right back. Danny turns and gasps as a familiar shark crash through some rocks. It didn't take the kitten toy long to figure out why the fish were swimming off in fear.  
"It's Jaws! Swim for it, Remy! Emile!" Danny screams as he tries to swim off. Unfortunately, his rock is caught on something along with his donkey tail, causing Danny to swim in place uselessly.  
"Whoa!" The rats exclaims as they work on untying the tail from the rock successfully.  
"Let's get out of here!" Remy screams out in alarm as Danny got free, escaping Jaws who is still chasing the fish. "Come on, keep going, Danny!"  
"Wait for me, wait for me!" Emile screams as he swims out front. "Scratch that, don't wait for me!"

"Cool! I have seen so many!" Hoagie laughs, getting splashed as he pulls in the fish like mad. The group got food at last. "We got enough here for feet."  
"Ih, wait, hang on!" Stitch exclaims as he fights with some fish, tossing some into the crate. One of them hits the alien as another slaps him in the face.  
Stitch scowls angrily as the fish pops in and out, ready to hit the next one that does. The alien then swipes at one that pops out but missed, causing him to fall into the crate by mistake.

Jaws was getting closer every second, eating the fish like mad. Danny yelps, grabbing onto the fish to get up in front, all of them are going upward to the surface with the huge shark in pursuit.  
Danny came out into the surface and leap into the air, only to fall downward and right into Jaws's mouth, along with the fish. The shark then hit the water, full and now resting a bit.  
Remy and Emile are floating down via the former's umbrella. They land near the shark's mouth and knock on the skin while Remy snaps, "Hey, big mouth, open up in there, come on!"  
"We got to get in there!" Emile exclaims in worry and agreement. Not good, Danny has just been beaten by Jaws!

"All right, here's the last of them!" Hoagie exclaims eagerly as he pulls in the last of the fish. Unknown to him, a familiar kitten toy is in the water and grabbing one just as his father pulls him onto the boat, not seeing Danny. "We got a few left."  
Danny lands into a crate, recovering while jumping with the fish. The kitten toy calls out, "Hey, hey!" However Hoagie is too busy with the fish which Danny is dodging to hear him.  
"All right, got another one!"  
"Father, father, I'm here!"  
"Aww, Danny, come on! Don't bother me now! I have to..." Then Hoagie's eyes widen in shock and surprise. Could it be? "D...Danny!"  
"Father," Danny exclaims as he held his arms out to hug Hoagie who happily ran over to pick him up...only to grab a fish by mistake, thinking that it's his son.  
"Danny, my son! Oh man, I thought I would never see you again!"  
"Father, I'm right here!"  
"What?" Hoagie asks in surprise upon seeing Danny and realizes what he grabbed. The fat man drops the fish, "Oh yeah!" The kitten toy jumps into his father's arms, reunited with him once more, "Danny, my boy! I'm so happy to see ya!"  
"Me too, father!" Danny laughs as he hugs Hoagie happily. It's like as if the two haven't seen each other in a long time.  
"Danny, Danny, you're back!" Stitch laughs as he jumps into Danny's arms and hug him. "Things got boring and sad without ya!"  
"Stitch, oh, Stitch!" Danny laughs as he pet Stitch. Nemo jumps up and down in his bowl, happily. "Nemo, you're here too!"  
"See? We're back together again! And..." Hoagie begins to say with a happy smile...until Danny sneezes a bit. "Oh, but you're soaking wet."  
"Oh yeah, dad. Forgot," Danny said sheepishly as Hoagie put him down onto a barrel. The kitten toy has travelled through a cold ocean to find him.  
"Better not catch a cold, even for a toy."  
"But father, I came here to save..."  
"Even you shouldn't come all the way out here, kitten toy or no." Hoagie said as he wraps a large blanket around Danny.  
"But father..." Danny said in concern.  
"Relax, Danny. I'm really glad to see you. Now to take a look at you," Hoagie said with a smile. But as he begins to fix up his son's ear, two familiar donkey ears pop out, causing the fat man to gasp. "Danny!"  
"Holy blasters," Stitch screams as he and Nemo hid a bit, both shocked at what they just saw.  
"Err, what's wrong?" Danny asks as he looks around, not sure why Hoagie is so shocked at first.  
"Those ears," Hoagie exclaims as he held up a finger on each side of his head, showing that Danny has donkey ears?  
"Ears," Danny ask puzzled until he realizes that Hoagie is talking about his donkey ears that the kitten toy has gotten on Pleasure Island. He chuckles sheepishly while standing up to show his new donkey tail. "Oh, that's nothing. I got a tail as well."  
Danny laughs a bit but let out a donkey bray, Stitch screams as he jumps itno the fishbowl, spooked along with Nemo. The kitten toy looks sheepishly and worried.  
"Danny, what happened to you?" Hoagie asks his son in concern. How was it that his son has gotten those ears and tail in the first place?  
"Well, I, er..." Danny said as he looks down in guilty, worried that he has disappointed his father by not going to school. How will he explain his misadventures to him? Fortunately, Hoagie shrugs it off as he hugs Danny.  
"Well, doesn't matter anymore, Danny. You're still my son so nothing else matters anymore..."

"Hey come on, let us in!" Remy snaps as he and Emile tries to get into Jaws's mouth to reach Danny. "We don't have time for this!" During this, seagulls are flying overheard.  
"Open that big mouth up, come on, hey, come on! HEY!" Emile yelps the last part as a seagull begins to attack him and Remy with more coming. The rats move around to dodge them.  
"Cut it ou!" Remy exclaims in alarm as he dodges another seagull. With more of those buzzards coming, the two rats jump into a bottle floating nearby, using Remy's umbrella to protect themselves while chasing the hungry seagulls off. "Quit it, come on! Beat it, you buzzards!"  
The bottle shook back and forth while Remy and Emile fight off the seagulls. This could take a while

Author's note  
Danny is finally reunited with Hoagie but how will they, Stitch and Nemo escape? In the next chapter, the gang begins their escape from the mad shark and one of them makes a sacrifice to save the day. Read, review and suggest.

The Jaws films are referenced in this chapter.


	16. Chapter 15: Jaws Escape

Author's note  
Two more chapters left and this fic will finally be done at last. Thanks for the review, everyone, including you Guest (you can put your screen name in your reviews of course).

Chapter 15: Jaws Escape

Inside Jaws, Danny and Hoagie enjoy their little reunion inside the belly of the shark. During this time, Stitch and Nemo were still watching My Little Heroine, and they came across Stitch's favorite part of his favorite episode, Anakin Eclipse...  
"Ryan, how many times must we go through this? Albus Dumbledore's the greatest wizard of all time." Blossom said to Ryan with an annoyed look on her face.  
"Dumble-Dum only faced off against one Dark Lord and he lived only for about two centuries, whereas Gandalf took on a Balrog...a BALROG, for crying out loud and he lived for more than six thousand years. Would Dumbledore have been so lucky against such a creature?" Ryan points out to Blossom, trying to show her his POV.  
"Well, uh...well-."  
"Exactly, Blossom. And besides, Albus Dumbledore only fought with a toothpick and his magic, whereas Gandalf was armed not only with his magic, but also with his staff and the legendary sword, Glamdring the Foehammer. Compared to Dumbledore, Gandalf was a warrior, and at least when he died, he came back from the dead to take down Sauron, where as Albus did not."  
"Good point, Ryan." Blossom sighs, wanting to point an end to this pointless argument already.  
"I just hope...that they recognize our costumes out there." Ryan said with a nod.  
Shirley the Loon (dressed up like Merlin) steps in, accompanied by a young boy named 'Annie' (actually a clone of Anakin Skywalker's younger self, created by Vader cultists in an effort to resurrect Vader, but Obi Wan and some of the Royal Guards interrupted the ceremony and captured most of the cultists before they could fully succeed. That partial clone is now Blossom's adopted son) dressed in HIS 'Vader Night' costume.  
Shirley has overheard the conversion before and spoke to Blossom, "Like, don't feel too bad, Blossom. Dumbledore is still, totally, one of the top five greatest wizards in Kingdom Hearts's History. Admittedly, still not as high as Galdalf or Merlin, but still it's nothing to be ashamed of, or some junk. It's like how a lot of people favor Batman to Superman despite the fact that (or, in some cases, precisely BECAUSE OF the fact that), like, Superman has a wide arsenal of super-powers and Batman has the abilities and equipment of a well-trained and well-equipped, but otherwise normal human being."  
"Don't tell that last part to Buttercup." Blossom groans a bit. "She'll argue whole-heartedly on how 'Superman is the best'. Though, given how close she's gradually gotten to one of Superman's sidekicks starting after she saved the lives of Superman and two other Justice Leaguers in addition to Fifi, by successfully pulling off 'Warp Factor Fifteen' under her own flying power, it's safe to say she might be a bit biased."  
Shirley chuckles, "Like, I, totally know. Yeah, Buttercup might try to deny being sweet on Stretch Dude, but it's almost as obvious as Furrball's-"  
"Don't say it." Furrball snaps to Shirley in annoyance. The last thing he wants is for all of Kingdom Hearts to know of his crush on Fifi!  
"Right; sorry about that, or some junk; Anyway, Blossom, what about you? That kid you - still feel guilty about failing - even after almost thirteen years."  
"How did you know - oh, right, sometimes I forget that you're a mind-reader." Blossom said with a deep sigh. "Anyway, that isn't something I'm willing to discuss openly just yet."  
"Like, fair enough, or some junk." Shirley said with a nod, respecting Blossom's decision to not say anything about that just yet.  
"Still, Mommy, you shouldn't wait too long." Annie said to her adoptive mother in worry. "I've seen you have that nightmare too many times."  
"And, like, any time anybody brings the subject of either your frequent lack of sleep or your non-existent love life up, you, totally, either quickly change the subject or run home crying yourself to sleep."  
"I'll talk about it when I'm ready and NOT BEFORE." Blossom snaps to Shirley in irritation. "Until then, you must ALL pinky promise to NOT tell ANYBODY."  
Ryan, Shirley, Furrball and Annie nods as they quickly do the pinkie promise, "Cross our hearts and hope to fly. Stick cupcakes in our eyes. If this promise should be a lie, you must kiss our rears goodbye."  
Blossom out loud said, "Good. Now, let's go join the others." The student of Obi-Wan is now thinking silently to herself. "Oh, Dexter, where are you? Even after all these years, I still miss you terribly."  
"Whew. I thought this argument would never end." Furrball mumbles to himself.  
Stitch laughs a bit, "Ha ha ha ha ha ha. Meega love it when Ryan tells Blossom how much of a greater wizard Gandalf is."  
Meanwhile, Danny explains that he came to rescue Hoagie and now that the two are reunited, they can escape; But one problem.  
"Escape? Sorry, Danny, I've tried everything to get out of here. Heck, I even made a raft." Hoagie said, sighing as he points to a little boat tied to the main in the water below.  
"A raft; Hey, yes, of course," Danny exclaims eagerly. "How about we take the raft? Then once the shark opens his mouth again..."  
"Danny, listen, it isn't that easy. Jaws only opens his mouth when he eats and only then, everything goes in...but nothing comes out."  
"Oh, I see."  
"Well, at least we have a lot of tuna to eat." Hoagie sighs.  
"I'm just glad it's tuna, and not the legs of a bikini-clad tourist." Stitch groans while the others cringe at this. "Sorry. Stitch saw this shark's movies. Just when you thought it was safe to return to the sea..."  
"Come on, Danny. Let's get the fire set up..."  
"A fire," Danny asks eagerly, having another plan. "Yes, yes, of course!"  
As Danny run off into the boat, Hoagie nods while saying, "Yeah, and then we will eat again."  
"Yes, a great big fire with lots of smoke too!"  
"Smoke, well sure, smoked food is good as well."  
"Wait, Hoagie, I think Danny got an idea." Stitch said as he saw Danny giving him some wood.  
"We need more, more!" Danny exclaims eagerly as he grabs a wooden chair, much to Hoagie's alarm.  
"Wait, Danny, not the chair!" Hoagie protested. Too late as Danny smashes the chair into a pile, causing the toymaker to yelp as he sat down his pile wood.  
"Quickly, dad, more wood, we need more wood! Got anything else burnable?"  
Hoagie pulls out a whole bunch of burnable stuff, commenting, "Stitch gave all of this to me before I left to look for you. Where he hides all of it, I don't know and he keeps insisting that it's 'none of my blasted business'."  
"Good!" Danny laughs as he dumps the burnable stuff into the huge pile before running back into the cabin of the boat.  
"But what are we going to sit on when eating? We got no chairs!"  
"We don't need any more chairs! We are getting out!"  
Danny grabs a lantern and rush back to the pile, smashing the lantern right onto the wood and causing it to go up in a big blaze of fire.  
"Whoa, now we're talking!" Stitch exclaims with an eager smile on his face.  
"But how are we supposed to get out?" Hoagie asks, wondering what Danny has in mind while making the big fire.  
"Simple, we will make him sneeze!" Danny exclaims as he uses a towel to wave the fire and blew on it, causing the smoke to rise upward.  
"Make him sneeze; Hoo boy; that will really make this big guy mad."

Jaws continue sleeping on the ocean, not expecting a thing. That is until smoke came out of his mouth, waking the shark up and causing him to sniff a bit. Then Jaws then begins to inhale and begins groaning, "Ah...Ah...Ahh..."  
As the shark opens his mouth to sneeze, Remy and Emile saw his chance, the former exclaims, "About time!" The two rats begin rowing their bottle right into the mouth.  
"Ah...Ahh...Ah..."  
At this time, Danny, Hoagie, Stitch and Nemo are on the rat, the human and the toy begins pushing it to the mouth that is about to sneeze or in this case suck in anything outside like seagulls.  
"Not good, this won't work!" Hoagie exclaims in worry.  
"Hurry, father," Danny exclaims, climbing onto the top of the raft as he begins to open the sail in determination.  
"But we won't get by those sharp teeth!"  
"Yes we will!"  
Remy and Emile were almost in the mouth when they saw Danny's group's raft going by them. The former ask in alarm, "Hey, which way are you going?"  
"Hang on, wait for us!" Emile calls out frantically as he and Remy begins to turn the bottle around to catch up with the raft.  
"All right, here we go!" Danny exclaims as Jaws is about closer to sneezing big time.  
"Ah...AH...AHH-CHOO," Jaws gave out sneeze so loudly that the ocean water is blown forward, along with Danny's group that got send right out of the mouth and right out of the shark.  
Remy and Emile got out as well, calling out to Jaws, "Bless you!"  
However Jaws begins to inhale again, sucking in everything in front of him, including the raft with Danny, Hoagie, Stitch and Nemo on it. The alien exclaims, "Sucks! Big guy is about to sneeze again!"  
"He's pulling us back!" Hoagie exclaims in agreement.  
"No, we will make it!" Danny exclaims as he and Hoagie kept on rowing. They must escape and in a hurry! "Faster; row faster!" Unfortunately, the group is almost back inside Jaws once more.  
"No good, we are done for! Unless..." Hoagie tosses an extremely large air tank into Jaws's mouth and comment, "Open wide, you piece of garbage." He explode the air tank with a blast from hi tech laser.  
"AHH-CHOOOO," Jaws sneezes loudly once more. The smoke combined with the air tank explosion has send the raft and everything else back into calm waters and farther away from him.  
"Yeah, we made it!" Danny cheers wildly. Looks like the group is safe now...or so they have thought!  
Jaws is about to sneeze around but splash the waters angrily, putting the fire inside him right out. The shark is furious. Someone has made him sneeze and set off an explosion right himself! It's time for payback!  
Familiar music begins to play as Jaws chases after the group. Hoagie, hearing the music itself, ask, "Uh, Danny...Stitch?"  
"What now, Hoagie?" Stitch asks Hoagie, noticing the worried look on his face.  
"What's wrong, Dad?" Danny asks Hoagie with a yelp.  
"Do you hear that ominous music?" Hoagie asks Danny, getting freaked out.  
"Huh?"  
Stitch turns and saw Jaws chasing right after the group, causing the alien to exclaim, "Stupid Head Shark with Theme Music is after us!"  
"Gah, not good! Now he is mad!" Hoagie yelps in alarm, seeing Jaws chasing the group at insane speeds. The shark's prisoners are escaping and now he is after them like a T-Rex after dinosaurs, "Told you he would be angry!"  
Danny's group pushes their raft as fast as they can to escape Jaws. The shark growls as he dives right underwater, preparing for a sneak attack from below.  
"Huh? He's gone!" Hoagie exclaims in alarm as he saw that Jaws is gone. This doesn't look good.  
"Where did he go?" Danny asks his father in concern. Suddenly Jaws came out from below, causing the raft and everything on it to go flying upward.  
"Hang on!"  
The group fell back into the water, Stitch and Nemo lands on the raft while Hoagie and Danny fell into the water. But Jaws snarls as he made a hard turn, ready to go back at his enemies at full speed.  
As Danny helps Hoagie back onto the raft, the kitten toy saw Jaws coming, exclaiming, "He's coming back, hurry!"  
"He's trying to kill us, paddle, Danny!" Hoagie exclaims quickly as the group on the raft (minus Nemo) paddle as fast as they could.  
Jaws meanwhile cause a huge wave, causing his former prisoners to slid down it quickly. That shark is very determined to get rid of them.  
"Go back, go back!" Danny exclaims as the gang begins rowing the raft backwards to dodge Jaws who dove a few inches from them...but his tail is still in the air!  
"Look out!" Hoagie gasps as the tail is about to hit them and the raft, "Jump!"  
Hoagie, Stitch and Danny dives into the water just as Jaws slams his tail right into it, breaking the whole thing into thousand pieces. The kitten toy resurfaces for air. He's safe but where is he fair?  
"Father; Father," Danny gasps before seeing Hoagie holding onto a drift of wood of the former rat, "Father!"  
"Hoagie...swim for shore, swim for shore," Hoagie mumbles a bit. Danny turns and saw Jaw coming at them once more, the kitten toy has got to save his father!  
"Hang on, father!"  
"Save...yourself."  
Hoagie let go of the driftwood as he prepares to accept his fate by drowning but Danny swam after him and dove under, pulling his father by his coat. The kitten toy gasps as Jaws is getting closer to him and his father.  
Danny then turns around and saw the cliffs which obviously led to the shore. This is his chance to save himself...no, his father now. The kitten toy pulls Hoagie with him, swimming away as fast as he could with Jaws in mad hot pursuit.  
A huge wave crash into the rocks, blocking the exit that Danny was swimming for; the kitten toy gasps as he saw the big shark diving towards him, causing him to swim frantically.  
Soon the exit became unblocked, allowing Danny to quickly pull Hoagie with him behind the rocks in time. Jaws ends up crashing into them very hard angrily. It is unlikely that the big monster would survive that one.  
The impact sent a bunch of water and everything right onto the sandy shore behind the cliffs. Hoagie washed on, ragged, soaking but is still alive.  
Stitch and Nemo wash in on certain drift of woods, surviving the madness as well. The alien in concern came over to Hoagie, who is waking up. Stitch asks, "Hoagie, you okay?"  
"Stitch...save yourself, don't bother with me, son. Save yourself...Danny." Hoagie mumbles a bit as Stitch feels sad. His friend has survived, but where is Danny?  
Remy and Emile has washed up on shore as well, climbing out of the bottle and begin their search for Danny. The former calls out, "Danny; Danny, where are you?"  
Emile climbs onto a rock with Remy, the big brother calls out, "Hey, Danny! Danny!"  
"Dan..."  
Before Remy could finish, he look to his left and saw something that made him gasp in horror. Emile looks to see what his brother just saw, gasping in horror as well. There's Danny, face first in the water...but he isn't moving at all, not even by his friends' voice.  
"No..." Remy said, tearing up a bit in shock and sadness.  
"This can't be happening." Emile gulps as he tries not to cry but to no prevail. There is no other way around it, this is the inevitable.  
Danny has given up his life for his father...

Author's note  
Oh no...Danny is dead, paid the price with his life to save his father from Jaws. But chip up, because in the epilogue, the fates of the kitten toy will soon be determined.

Stitch: What about the stupid bad guys?

Me: Yes them too, with some suggestions! Read, review and suggest!

The show that Stitch and Nemo were watching is another clip from 'My Little Heroines: Friendship is Magic'. Dexter is in the role of my OC Ben Mare while Annie (Anakin Skywalker's younger self and clone in this continuity) is in the role of Penstrokepony's OC Nyx.

Jaws's films, along with the original, are referenced in this chapter.

And of course, Stitch's role as Max in my Sam and Max fanmakes is referenced as well.


	17. Epilogue: A Real Kitten

Author's note  
Good to hear from ya, Greenrob. This is it, folks, the final chapter of the fanmake and after that, I will announce the next story in line.

Well, airnaruto45, it just never occurred to me.

Epilogue: A Real Kitten

It was a sad day at the home of Hoagie P. Gilligan. Poor Danny's body lays on his bed, no longer moving. The toymaker has put the kitten toy in a machine to revive him but it didn't work and Danny's still dead.  
And so, Hoagie kneels besides the lying Danny, weeping for the loss of his son, "Danny, my boy..." Remy and Emile sat by the candlestick, the latter is weeping in sadness as his brother comforts him. "My brave little kitten boy..."  
Nemo and Stitch, the alien wipes a tear from his cheek, looks sad, feeling like Danny is lost, never to wake up or be alive ever again.  
But unknown to everyone, a familiar light glows over Danny, speaking out these words, "Danny If you prove yourself brave, truthful and unselfish, then some day you will be a real kitten; Danny, awake!"  
Soon Danny begins to glow as his donkey ears and tail disappears. The kitten groans as he wakes up, rubbing his eyes...except unknown to him, Danny is now a real kitten, not a toy that Hoagie design him as!  
Danny spots Hoagie still sobbing, making him ask softly, "Father? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"  
"Because...you're dead, Danny," Hoagie said in sadness, not looking up at first.  
"What are you saying? No, I'm not!"  
"Yes you are...now lie down and..."  
"But dad, I'm still alive! See? And..." Danny waves a paw to prove his point but to his surprise, it is no longer a toy, just real fur and a real paw. "And I'm..." The kitten felt his arm and then his face. Danny looks stunned and happy. He is no longer made out of toy parts, but real fur and real skin. That means...  
"I'm real..." Danny said quietly as Hoagie finally looks up to see, to his surprise and happiness, that the kitten toy is ow real. "And I'm a real kitten!"  
"You're alive..." Hoagie exclaims happily and excitedly. Remy and Emile turns around gasp in happiness. Their friend is alive and he's real now! "...and, you are a real kitten!"  
Remy and Emile cheers wildly. Danny is alive and is a real kitten! Stitch jumps up wildly then jumps into the fishbowl to kiss Nemo, much to his surprise and alarm.  
"Yes, this calls for a celebration!" Hoagie laughs eagerly. He then swipes at the clocks, causing them to chime like mad. Even Stitch swipes at one, "Lots of music!"  
All the music boxes begin to play throughout the room, celebrating Danny being alive and for him being a real kitten. Hoagie takes his accordion and dance happily to the music as did Stitch and Nemo. Today is a happy day indeed!  
The rats smile at the new happy little family from the window, Remy remarks, "Well, this is practically where we came in, right Emile?"  
"Yeah, I think." Emile said in amazement while giving up a thumbs up. Remy turns to the camera as if speaking to the audience again.  
"Oh folks, I'm pausing this story to give you some heads off of the villains who appeared in this story. Ever wonder what happened to them? Well, first off to Wario..."

In another town, Wario, upon arrival, find himself super-glued to his seat and clobbered with a heavy weight (not heavy enough to kill him, but still heavy enough to put a major hurting on him), before getting blasted with a cartoon bomb (again, not potent enough to kill him; just hurt and/or humiliate him).  
To make matter worst, after Wario escape, he found out to his horror that Danny Cat has escaped! His money occupation and puppet show...ruined!

Back at the workshop, Remy continues, "Now right after this celebration is over, and of course I'm narrating from the present while being in the story at the same time, Danny tells Hoagie and Stitch about Master Xehanort and Pleasure Island..."

Xehanort and his goons were able to finish their jobs and were about to depart when a voice rang out, "Kids Next Door, battle stations!"  
"We're under attack!" A slave yelps as Hoagie, Stitch, along with the Kids Next Door and the Justice League arrive, attacking the bad guys and releasing the donkeys.  
"Blast!" Master Xehanort groans as he runs off. But then Golden Heart jumps in and blasts him to the ground.  
"That is for all you're evil and cruelty." Golden Heart said sternly to Master Xehanort who has been arrested and seize by the Justice League.  
With the help of Glinda and her fairy friends, they were able to turn the kids back to normal.  
"Thank goodness." Gary mumbles to himself, thankful to be back to normal. "I'm going home...from now on, I'm going straight and narrow!"

"Back, nice so far." Emile said with a nod while smiling a bit.  
"Yeah, now for the two guys who brought Danny to them in the first place: 'Honest' Flip and the mime," Remy said with a chuckle. "You see, those two got arrested for multiple counts of fraud, conspiracy and endangering minors. But the two got a lighter sentence for testifying in court against Master Xehanort."

In a court room where Master Xehanort is on trial, Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent, Wally West, and John Stewart are there as Judge Harry T. Stone announces, "Master Xehanort, you have been found guilty of turning kids into donkeys. Do you have anything to say in your defense?"  
"First of all, I like to ask some questions of my own. Did I force them to come to Pleasure Island? Did I make them make to act like donkeys? No, they did that to themselves." Master Xehanort snaps to the judge in disrespect. Clark Kent got so angry that he broke his pen. "As far as I'm concern, I have done nO wrong. I simply take those stupid lazy naughty boys who skip school and turn them into something useful."  
"Silence, I hereby sentence you to life imprisonment with no possibility of parole."

After the trial, Clark remarks to his pals, "I don't usually approve of the death sentence But if it happen to him, I wouldn't lose sleep over it."  
Bruce nods while continuing, "Well at least the children of the world are safe from him. And if he escapes, he has to answer to me."  
"I'm still mad that those two clowns got off easy." John snaps, preferring to how Flip and Mimey got off easy for what they did to Danny and the other boys the two conmen has led astray.  
"At least they're getting a month of jail time and four months of community service." Wally West assures John with a nod.

Back in the story, Remy cook a celebration meal for himself, Hoagie, Stitch, Danny and Nemo. The rat comments, "As for me and Emile, though we still travel, the both of us still hangs with Danny and help him out always."  
"Speaking of which..." Emile said, motioning to the window. The two rats saw the shining Wishing Star so they both quietly climb outside, closing the window behind themselves.  
Remy, turning to the star, smiles as he said, "Thank you, Glinda. Danny deserved to be a real kitten. And it was sure nice of you to..." Suddenly the rat begins to glow for a minute, much to his and Emile's surprise. "Hey, what gives? Huh?"  
"Remy, look," Emile gasps as he points to what is now on Remy's jacket: a golden badge which is labeled 'Official Conscience'. The rat wearing it smiles in approval and excitement. He has done it; Glinda has awarded him for a star for his and Emile's help of Danny being a real boy!  
"Well, what do you know; Solid gold too! It's so swell!" Remy smiles as he twinkle his badge to the Wishing Star that twinkles back at him. "Thank you, my lady."  
As our story comes to an end, a familiar song plays once more as we remember that story of how a kitten toy became a real cat.

Remy: _**When your heart is in your dreams**__**  
**__**No request is too extreme**_

Chorus: _**When you wish upon a star**__**  
**__**Your dreams**__**  
**__**Come true**__**  
**__**You'll find your dreams come true**_

The End

Author's note  
Isn't it a wonderful story, folks?

Danny: Yeah, I became a real kitten!

Hoagie: Yeah, you did!

Stitch: Sweet!

Me: Glad you like it and I hope the folks reading this like this too. And now, time for another fanmake which of course a second fanmake of _The Muppets at Walt Disney World_, this time, it's called 'The Muptoons at Universal Studios'. Here are the new cast members...

Quentin Fitzwalter-Dwayne/the Verminator (Over the Hedge)  
Frogs-Assorted Disney Duck characters (though they're Donald's relatives, not Mickey's, Donald IS a long time friend of Mickey)  
Random Lady-Gypsy (Mystery Science Theater 3000)  
Michael Eisner-Tony Stark/Iron Man (Marvel Comics)  
Raven-Rini Tsukino (Sailor Moon series)  
Extra with Rini-Chibichibi/Sailor Chibichibi (Sailor Moon series)  
Disney Cast-Various Universal Studios Cast  
Dog Catcher-Zapp Brannigan (Futurama)  
Ice Cream Man-Mr. Bump (The Mr. Men Show)  
Dogs-Snoopy (Peanuts), Clifford (Clifford the Big Red Dog), Fetch (Loud Kiddington's talking dog), Spike (MGM canine), Hector (Looney Tunes) and various cartoon dogs

Well, that's about wrap things up for me. So until next time...

All: Read, review and suggest!

Harry T. Stone is the judge played by Harry Anderson on _Night Court_.


End file.
